How I Met the Hyper Force
by Yuki101
Summary: It's about a girl named, Nikki, who ends up in the super robot. What's this? She's Chiro's sister and got kidnapped by Mandarin who wants to control her mind, body, and soul! And she's going to be used to resurrect the Skeleton King! What's a girl going to do? R n R! Chapter 15 is now up!
1. The Drawing

A young girl, who was about the age of 15 years, waited for the last bell of the school year to name was Nicole Spradlin, but most everyone called her Nikki.

She was chanting one word. She had started the chant so that Nikki and her friends would have something to do in the last 2 minutes of class, but somehow got the whole class into it. The word was 'summer.' As each second on the clock ticked, she got happier. As she got happier, she started to think, _'Just 30 seconds 'til freedom!'_

The bell rang and she yelled "Wahoo!" with the rest of her class as she ran from her Algebra class to her locker. As she reached her locker, she grabbed her grey jacket and her red IPod and headed for was wearing a read t-shirt that said in black and blue lettering "Good Girls are Bad Girls that NEVER get CAUGHT!" with a pair of blue jeans and blue and white tennis has short brown hair that looks like a guy's and brown headed home to where the pink note was posted on the she knew that the note said that they were going camping for a couple of weeks with their friends. She didn't care for camping so she arranged for a 2 day sleepover/ start of summer Party at her friend Vanessa's house to start that evening at about 7. As she walked home, she listened to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson on her IPod and started to sing along.

**"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out  
****But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
****  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on an jet plane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
****  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
****  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway,  
****Breakaway,  
****Breakaway"**

When Nikki got home, she headed upstairs to her her room, she grabbed her red and white backpack and started to fill it with things that she would need for the party. She packed 2 days worth of clothes, her black and green swimsuit, batteries for her IPod, her cell, colored pencils, some of her sharp weapons (her friends like to practice fighting with each other) and other various items. Then, she felt a chill, "That's weird," she said aloud, " 'cause I know that I didn't turn on the A.C. or open my window." She ignored the chill and grabbed her backpack, her dad's Yankees baseball cap from her dresser that she had stole from her parents' room the day before, her sketch pad, and a went out to the front yard and plopped down on the she didn't need to leave for another hour and a half at the very least she started to draw and label what she she drew.

She drew a picture of a boy and 5 different colored robot monkeys all prepared to team would live in a large silver robot that they would call 'the super robot.' She decided to name him Chiro, after her brother who she had a incident with, and it was a bad incident at that, had happened when she was 9. There was a silver monkey who had blue eyes and his name was Antauri. Antauri was the spiritual/ wise monkey of the team. He used magenta colored claws to attack. There's a red monkey with black eyes whose name is SPRX-77, who is also known as Sprx or called Sparky by Gibson. He is the Ace Pilot of the team and he often cracks jokes and flirts with Nova. He uses bright red colored magnets to fight with. A blue monkey with black eyes goes by the name of Gibson. Gibson is the Chief Officer of Science who gives a lecture of something or other every 2 weeks or so. He uses navy blue drills to fight with that he calls 'cybovac drills.' There's a green monkey that has black eyes whose name is Otto. Otto is the team's mechanic and is usually found making or fixing stuff for the super robot. Otto uses bright green saws to and certainly not least,there is a yellow monkey who has bubble gum-pink eyes and her name is Nova. Nova is a fearless warrior and she is the only female on the doesn't really like it when Sprx flirts with her or if someone attacks her Sprx flirts with her, she would usually punch him or whack him on the head with her , when someone attacks her home Shuggazoom City, she would use her giant yellow fists to fight.

When Nikki finished, it had gotten dark really fast. So looked up into the sky and saw a giant white worm. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. After she finished rubbing her eyes, the worm was still there, so she put her sketch pad and her pencil in her backpack, put her backpack on and took a closer look at saw that the worm was getting closer to her and that it had a second head attached to was very tiny but yet it was there. The smaller head saw her and shot a purple light at Nikki. She screamed and fainted on the grass as the light hit the light hit her she disappeared with the purple light.


	2. Reunited with a Lost Brother

Me: Hi peeps, thanks for reading. Remember to R&R peeps!

Nikki: Yuki101 does not in any shape or form own SRMTHFG! They belong to their repective owners

**Chapter 2**

_My P.O.V._

I opened my eyes and looked around as I sat up. I saw my backpack like a couple of inches away. I pulled it over and looked in that I had packed, what seemed like hours before, was still in there. It was. I decided to check out my surroundings. I was behind some boxes near a door, so I figured that I was in a storage room of some sort.

Then, I heard footsteps and louder as they got closer and closer with each every step. I got myself and my backpack behind as many boxes and as close to the door as I could, I squatted down on the floor and put my backpack on ready to run while I waited paitently and quietly for when I could run away from this storage room and to Vanessa's house for the sleepover where the only scary thing would be scary stories and truth or dare! I shuddered at the thought of the crazy dares that all of my friends had dared me to do.

_Normal P.O.V._

A young 15-year-old boy who had jet-black hair and blue eyes that shined as bright as crystals walked into the storage room with 5 robotic were looking in all areas of the room for something or boy named Chiro commented, "Well, at least the worm is gone!"

"Yeah, but think about all those people, "Otto replied, "Their world is corrupted!"

"So, why did we come come down here again?" Chiro asked nobody in particular.

"Antauri did say that he sensed something down here" Nova responded.

A mouse scurried on the floor.

"Awww, look at the cute little mousie!" Otto cooed

"A mouse?! He sent us down here for a mouse?" Sprx questioned.

Antauri sensed something behind some boxes near the walked over there and saw something looked and saw a glint of light hit a face looked oddly enough like Chiro's, only it wasn't and it looked somewhat feminine.

"No, he's over here" Antauri responded to Sprx's comment.

The monkey team hurried over to the boxes and moved them person, who looked like a boy, scooted back towards the door looking like he was going to make a run for it.

"There, there 're not going to hurt you please tell us your name?" Gibson asked as he stepped torwards the boy.

"My n-name?" 'he' asked.

"Yes, your name"Gibson said

"Name's Nikki" 'he' said

"Isn't that a wierd name for a boy?" Gibson asked, "Is it short for Nicholas?"

"No, it isn't," the voice now sounding like a girls' voice, "It's short for _Nicole_," she stated, "Only one other person besides my parents ever called me that besides my parents was my brother whose name was...," she sighed, "Chiro." she said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"Oh boy!" Chiro said his hand going up to his head.

"Chiro?"

"Nikki?"

"Chiro!"

Nikki got up and ran to him and squeezed him so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"Can't...breathe...Nicole...can't...breathe" he gasped.

"Oh, sorry ,but it's just been too long!" She said as she let go of him.

Chiro returned the hug and then they started to glow a light-greenish color. (A/N like when Chiro busted out of those tentacle like ropes in episode Planetoid Q)

"Chiro, who is this person and how do you know him?" Antauri asked.

"Team, this is my sister, Nicole." Chiro said

"Call me Nikki" She smiled.

"Nikki is also my twin" Chiro added.


	3. History Lesson

Otto: Can I say it?

Me: No

Otto: Why?

Me: Cuz

Otto: Cuz why?

Me: Cuz we both are!

Otto: Oh

Nikki: Can I? #gives puppy dog look#

Me: Oh, alright

All Three: Yuki101 does not own the Hyperforce cause they belong to Ciro Nieli and all of the other people that own them.

Me: Just like I own Nikki!

Nikki: Yeah!

_Normal P.O.V_

"Hey kid,why didn't ya say that you had a sister?"Sprx asked.

"He...they...talk?" Nikki asked, "How can they talk? They're monkeys!"

"Nikki, it's just something that they do 'cuz they're robot monkeys" Chiro explained, "Let's go into the command center, Team. We've got a lot of explaining to do," Chiro said. Then seeing Otto's confused look he said, "In other words, it's story time." Chiro then braced himself for what happened next.

"Story time! Story time! Story time!" Otto exclaimed as he bounced up and down like an excited little kid on Christmas morning into his pod seat (A/N: I don't know what those seats are someone please tell me in a review, if you know) in the command center.

"So...have you been living with them long?" Nikki asked.

"Only about 2 years" Chiro replied.

"Wow, that's quite a bit of time. What about before you met them?" Nikki asked.

"Huh?" Chiro asked

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten about it all ready!" Nikki said starting to get mad, "Even if it was 6 years ago, you couldn't have forgotten about it you? Could you?" Nikki said getting ready to hit Chiro up the side of his head to make him remember if he didn't.

"Sorry, Nikki. I didn't know what you were talking about for a sec," Chiro replied and Nikki let out a sigh of relief.

Nikki then hit chiro up the side of his head "You better remember or...or..I don't know what I'll do!" She told him as Chiro rubbed his head where he had been hit.

"Nearly forgotten about what?" Asked Antauri.

"Something that happened a few years ago that started when I still lived on Shuggazoom City." Nikki said as she sat her backpack down next to Chiro's chair and sat down.

"Please tell us what happened," Gibson asked her softly.

"Well, it all started when we were 8," She began, "It happened during one of our monthly family picnics. Mom and Dad were clearing up the food while Chiro and I were playing tag. We were having fun when two masked men in black came out of nowhere. They came towards me and I went with my gut feeling and ran behind Chiro running towards Mom and Dad. They got to me before I got to Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad were going after the men shouting things like 'Let go of my baby!' or 'I'll kill you if you don't let go of her!'

"The men had me held by my hair. Every time that I would try to escape they would pull on my hair and I would scream. They had released a grenade full of sleeping gas. and I had passed out. Before I had passed out, I saw one of the men hit my parents so that it looked like they were bleeding badly." Nikki paused and a couple of tears had poured down her face but she took no notice of it and then she continued.

"When I awoke, I was in some sort of tube with dark liquid as black as ooze, heck I even think that it mighta been ooze, swirling around me. I felt wires on my forehead and chest. As soon as I took off the wires, the liquid vanished and I fell down the tube. When I stood, I saw the 2 men who had kidnapped me. I immediately asked them "Who are you? What do you want with me? Where are Chiro and my parents?" They startd to give me an answer, when on the screen behind them a person appeared. I knew that it was a person although it didn't seem like a human."

"What did the person look like?" Otto asked.

"Otto, don't be rude" Nova told the green simian sternly.

"I was getting to that," Nikki said, "Well, I could obviously tell that it was a guy. He looked like a skeleton, literally, 'cuz I could see his organs, he had these really creepy red eyes and he was wearing what seemed like a sorcerer's cloak. I think that he called himself the Bone King."

"You mean Skeleton King"Gibson said.

"Yeah him. How did you know?" Nikki asked.

"He was our creator" Antauri said

"The good man that he was had created us" Nova said.

'Wow' is what Nikki's expression was saying. Her mouth was in an 'O' of shock. _'Dude...'_

"Well, this is where things get all fuzzy. I don't remember much except that I was tortured." Nikki told them sadly, "But I do remember escaping them like maybe 2 or 3 years ago."

"Hey, Girly, why did it take you so long to escape?"Sprx asked.

"Like I said before, if you were listening,that is Red. I said that I don't exactly remember... And don't call me Girly!" Nikki huffed with emphasis on listening, "Is he always like this, Chiro?' She asked.

"Sometimes" Chiro replied

"Who are they?"Nikki asked.

"Hi, I'm Nova" Nova said waving.

"SPRX-77 but you can call me Sprx, sweetie."

"Or you can call him, Sparky. He hates that!" Nova whispered to Nikki and the teenage girl giggled.

"I am known as Gibson. Do not call me Mr. or Hal just Gibson."

"I'm Otto"

"I am best-known as Antauri" Antauri said bowing to her.

"You all seem just like the monkeys that I drew earlier today," Nikki said, "I'll show you the drawing later."

"Anyways, I escaped when the gaurds weren't looking in an escape pod. I probably wasn't more than 12 feet away when they went after me. I pressed some buttons and went into hyper boost. I landed in a field on a planet called Earth. I had a bumpy landing and got out with a few scrapes and bruises. I wandered around trying to find food and shelter. I had taken a few steps away from the escape pod when it blew up. I looked up and saw a few pods, that looked like the one that I had flew, above me and were firing lasers at my escape pod."

"What did you do?" Otto asked.

"I did what my instincts told me to do. I ran. I ran to the nearest town, which was Bonita Beach. It's found in Florida which is one of the 50 states in the United States of America or the U.S for short. When I got there,some people had asked me what had happened. I told them what had happened. You wanna know what had happened?" Nikki asked rhetorically before Otto could ask her something, "They laughed! Every single one of them had laughed at me. An elderly woman had took me to the Bonita Beach Orphanage. A few days later, I was taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. They drove back to Tampa, Florida. There I went shopping for clothes and attended school the next day. I have lived with them ever since."

"What about what happened today, Nikki?" Nova asked.

"Today was the last day of school before summer vacation. I was chanting a word with my friends that I had somehow gotten the whole class to chant. I had been thinking about that word all day. You know what that word was?" Nikki asked.

"Pie?" Otto asked

"No! Summer! Then, I ran to my locker and grabbed my Ipod and grey jacket and started to head home. I walked home and sang along to one of my favorite songs, the song was called "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. When I got home, I found a note that said that my foster parents were out camping with their friends for 2 weeks. Then I went upstairs to pack for my 2-day sleepover/Start of Summer Vacation Party at my best-friend Vanessa's house. Then I went outside with my sketch pad and started to draw a picture that had just popped into my head. When I finished drawing, I looked up into the sky for it had gotten dark really fast. I saw a giant worm in the sky that had a tiny head on it. I put my sketch pad in my backpack and stood. The tiny head saw me and it shot a purple light at me. I fainted just as the light hit me and I ended up here." Nikki finished with a yawn.

"It took a lot to say all of that, didn't it?" Gibson asked

Nikki nodded a yes and yawned again.

"You're tired, aren't you?'Antauri asked.

Again,Nikki nodded her head a yes while sarcastically thinking, _'No shit Sherlock!'_

"Where is she going to sleep?"Gibson asked.

"She'll stay in my room!" Nova said immediately and dragged Nikki, who had then grabbed her backpack, to her tube. Where they went up to bed. Then everyone else followed suit.

Nova pulled out an extra bed for Nikki. "This is your bed."

"Thanks," Nikki said, "where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Over here" Nova said pointing to a door next to Nova's bed.

Nikki thanked her and then went into the bathroom to change into her long-legged and short-sleeved Eeyore pajamas. Then Nikki went to bed, said Good night and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

SRMTHFG!SRMTHFG!SRMTHFG!

Me: Hey guys, I'm running out of ideas. Tell me your ideas for what should happen next in a review and then I'll use your ideas in the next chapter. Or I'll have to give a beating to my little friend here who shredded the rest of my ideas.

Nikki: HELP!

Me: Come back here you idiot of a character of mine! #starts running after Nikki with a very big club in hand#

Nikki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!


	4. The Plan

Me: 'Ello everyone this is the only idea that I had here, thanks to a little someone

Nikki: Sorry

Me: Not as sorry as your gonna be!

Me: Anyways, forgive me if Mandarin seems OOC here

Nikki: On with the story!

**Chapter 4**

_In the Citadel of Bone,no one's P.O.V._

Mandarin sat next to Skeleton King's chair while Valeena sat in it.

"Seems we have a slight problem here, Mandarin," Valeena said she waited for a response but Mandarin just ignored her, "Mandarin!" Valeena hissed at Mandarin.

"Yes, Valeena" He answered with a growl.

"Get your things ready! We're going on a trip down memory lane."

"Whose memory?"

"Nikki's"

"The boy's twin?"

"No, Skeleton King's mother! (A/N: I couldn't resist!) Yes, the boy's twin, you idiot of a monkey!" Valeena screeched at him.

Mandarin left to collect the neccesary things.

Valeena thought '_If things are done right her memories could be changed and we could use her to our advantage and attack those pitiful monkeys when they least expect it! HA HA HA!_' She then grinned. Things were falling perfectly into place. If things went according to plan that girl's blood could be used to ressurect her master. The one thing that she desperately needed to ressurect him was the blood of a female from his family. Seeing as Nikki is his niece she would do quite nicely. Then when her master is ressurected she, Mandarin and that girl would stand by his side corrupting worlds and stopping anyone or anything that stood in their way. Then everything would be perfect.

SRMTHFG!SRMTHFG!

Me: Hey peeps! If you have any ideas, Review

Nikki: If not please review

Me: But mostly...

Both: Read and review!

Me: Or I'll kick my Oc's butt for shredding my ideas again!

Nikki: Please don't please don't! SAVE MEEE!

Me: If you don't want Nikki to perish then you'll give me an idea!


	5. Once Upon a Bad Dream

**Chapter 5**

**Once Upon A Bad Dream**

_Nikki's Dream_

Nikki saw herself in her red t-shirt, jeans, shoes and seemed normal but there was something her gem on her necklace was a deep blood red instead of a sapphire blue and her eyes were red as well. The dark-haired teen was also standing next to a woman that she didn't recognize. The woman that she would come to know soon as dream Nikki was almost completely destroying the Hyperforce. The only ones who were left that weren't unconscious were Antauri and Chiro.

"Nikki,you don't have to do this!" Chiro cried out to her as he dodged one of her blows, "You can come back! We can help you!"

"Oh dear brother, it's already too late I'm afraid. It's far too late for me to go back."

"Nikki NO! It's never too late!" Antauri cried out to her as well.

"Oh but it is!" Mandarin called to the real Nikki.

The real Nikki backed away from Mandarin because he was right in front of her. "No"

"This is the future and there's nothing that you can do to change it!" He smirked at the teen in front of him.

"This is MY life and what I want to happen most probably will happen! So back off!" She responded as she turned to walk away but then Mandarin scratched her was very fast when he did cut that he made on her skin was also deep and then the screaming began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_End Dream_

Nikki woke up in a cold sweat and Nova's bed was empty.

"Nova?" She asked the room

Mandarin's words echoed in her mind, "There's nothing you can do to change it!"

"Nova?" She asked the room again and the room gave her no answer.


	6. The Attack

Me: Sorry that I haven't posted ina while

Nikki: cuz she forgot about it

Me: No i didn't! *thinks for a minute* okay maybe I did

Nikki: Hah! Told ya!

Me: Shut it! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Debbie Aaron Primal for the awesome idea!

Both: ON WITH THE SHOW!!

The next day Nikki had learned what each member does and their Antauri is the master of the Power Primate, Sprx is the expert in Avions, Gibson is the Chief officer of Science, and so on. She had mostly spent the morning hanging out with Otto.

In the afternoon, Nikki and the monkey team were eating hoverburgers. Or rather Nikki was trying her first hoverburger.

"Dang! These are awesome! They're kinda like hamburgers back home," Nikki started to cough up some blue fur, "only with blue fur?"

"Yeah. It's Mr. Gackslapper's specialty" Chiro told her

"Oh. Well it's still good."

"Wait! Do you guys hear something?" Nova asked

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!

The monkey team saw formless. There was about 100 of them and more was on the way.

Uh ... Chiro? What's wrong?" Nikki asked as she finished her hoverburger

"Formless," Danny told her, "okay Nikki, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to stay here. Team we've got a job to do!" Chiro then went into Hypermode, "Hyper force GO!!"

"Woah! Now that was cool!" Nikki was amazed

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!!" Nova yelled as she hit 5formless at once

"MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!!" Sprx sent his magnetic ball of energy at 10 formless who fell down like bowling ball pins.

"TORNADO KABLAMO!!" Otto yelled as he twirled his saws round and round like a tornado.

"Woah! That's sooo cool!" Nikki exclaimed as she watched the fight from the sidelines

Tv monster suddenly appeared behind Nikki. Nikki though that she heard a beeping noise or someone behind her. So she turned around slowly. She saw a large skeleton like tv monster.

"Uh ... hi"Nikki waved her hand weakly

Then the Tv monster's hands turned into guns and started to blast her.

"GAAAAHHH!!!" She yelled as she ran into an alleyway while dodging the blasts.

Apparently the alleyway was too small for Tv monster to get through.

"Hah! Try to get to get me now!" Nikki shouted as she dashed over a wire fence into another alleyway.

She grinned feeling confident as she walked through the alleyway hoping that she could find the Hyperforce pretty soon.

CRASH!

A garbage can fell from somewhere behind her. Nikki's confidence was fading. She was a little scared, but she kept on walking.


	7. Kidnapped  by the Bozo from my Dream!

Me: Just so y'all know I own only Nikki. Nothing else.

Nikki: She's right

Me: If I did then Otto would be in love with Nikki, Sprx would've confessed his love to Nova a lot sooner, and the monkey team would burst into song every now and then.

Hyperforce: SAY WHAT?!!

Me: Uh ... when did you guys get here?

Antauri: we've been here for a while.

Sprx: So we're gonna sing huh? Well I don't sing!

Me:Not if I make you

Sprx: WHAT!! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!

Me: uh ....

Me and Nikki: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Me: *I start running away from Sprx* Could somebody HELP ME!!!

**Another Battle, Another Nightmare**

Nikki kept on walking, but she wasn't walking the confiedent walk that she was walking a few minutes ago. She was kinda scared, but tried not to show it.

CRASH!

Another garbage can crashed, but this time it was closer to her. This time she was seriously freaked out so she started to run only she had bumped into something and fell. Nikki looked up and saw an orange monkey that had seemed familiar, yet she couldn't place him.

"Hello ... my hairless monkey"

Then it clicked.

"Y- You're the monkey from my dream!" Nikki exclaimed as she scooted back.

"Come with me" he reached his hand out to her

"NO!" she slapped his hand away as she stood up.

Nikki started to walk away when she heard him say,"I can show you how to control your powers"

Nikki stopped where she was, which was near a fallen garbage can,"Powers? What powers?"

She turned to face him.

"Powers that you could learn to control through me"

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks! I'll stick with Antauri"

"He can't show you all that I know" he grinned

"I told you no!"

"You're coming with me, Nikki!" he yelled

Okay, he was now creeping her out.

"No! Leave me alone!" she yelled as she dodged one of his attacks.

"Come with me!" he ordered

"No! Leave me alone ya crazy orange monkey!"

Nikki was starting to get worried. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold him off. Where was the Hyper Force? She needed help if she was gonna stop this crazy monkey!

Mandarin then slapped her which then took her out of her thoughts,"I'm not crazy!"

"You're sooo crazy!!" Nikki retorted

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!!!" Mandarin yelled

"GAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Nikki screamed as she went unconsious

It was then that Tv monster appeared out of nowhere.

"'bout time you got here" Mandarin grumbled

"Mandarin!" Valeena screeched at him as her face appeared on Tv monster's screen.

"What is it?" he asked

"Where is the girl?"

"Just got her now" Mandarin replied as he levitated the now-unconsious girl next to him

"Good. Return immediately" Valeena ordered as her face dissappeared from the screen

"Let's go" Mandarin ordered Tv monster as he, Tv monster, and Nikki took to the skies.

Nova saw them but was too busy trying to keep like 10 or 20 formless minions from crushing her.

--Dream--

Nikki found herself laying down on the floor. She stood up and saw someone that she thought that she would never see again. Not even in her wildest nightmares.

"You?" Nikki glared

"Hello, my dear Nicole" It was Skeleton King seated at his throne.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"I not only know you're name. I also know your history, your likes and dislikes, as well as you're birthdate," he explained, "September 6, 1992"

"How do you know that?" she asked. She was quite curious as to how he had come across that knowledge.

"We are related and I have been watching you. Watching over you since you were a mere infant."

"What the-" her shocked face turned into that of anger, "You - YOU PERVERT!!"

Skeleton king looked taken aback,"I am not a pervert."

'That's the first time anyone's called me that. She definately has spunk. She will be a useful aid.' he thought

"Now as to your powers -" he started

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YA GOT THAT!!" She yelled, "I ain't got no danged powers so just shut the HELL UP!!"

Skeleton king glared at her. He was not going to take this. Even if she was his niece, she needed to be taught a lesson. He then levitated Nikki near him and started to choke her.

After a few minutes, he released his hold on her and she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She was now unconsious but now under his control. To make it all the more easier for Mandarin to train her.

--End Dream--

Me: Oh my gosh!! What has he done to Nikki? What kind of training will she have to go through?

Nikki: I could tell you

Me: *glares at Nikki* If you do, I'll kill you off in the next chapter

Nikki: but I won't

Me:How are our other heroes doing? You'll find out in the next chapter. Now ...

Both: READ & REVIEW!!


	8. Chosen for a Dark Purpose

How I Met the Hyperforce

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Chiro yelled

"Kid, we understand, but you need to calm down" Sprx told him

"No I very well won't calm down, Sprx! My sister is gone again! I wasn't able to help her or save her from Mandarin" Chiro sat down on the couch with is face in his hands **(AN: They have a couch now in the Command Center. Why? Because I said so!!) **,"It's my fault. It's all my fault!"

"Chiro, Nikki is a strong girl. She wouldn't go down without a fight." Nova put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him, "I'm sure that she's even giving them a fight right now."

Chiro sighed,"I know but, you don't know what it's like. I lost my sister and my parents when I was 8, I got her back, and then the next thing that I knew she was gone. WE need to be out there. Saving her!"

"Chiro, I understand where you're coming from but we need to know where she is before we go and rescue her," Antauri explained to Chiro, "Gibson? Any luck?"

"Nothing yet, but we shall prevail on finding her soon."

"Um .... what if she's at the Citadel of Bone?" Otto asked

"That- That's completely and utterly absurd!" Gibson exclaimed

"Located Nikki" the super computer said in its monotone voice, "Location: the Citadel of BOne"

"I am now the dumb monkey" Gibson said dumbfounded

"Yeah! You're the dumb monkey!" Otto was happy. He'd found Nikki without even meaning to.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki, however, was in trouble. She had awoke in a trap. She was captured in a web where she could only be freed if someone destroyed the web.** (AN: Like in Episode: Skeleton King where the monkeys were trapped in those webs.) **She was struggling with the web, trying to break free, when she heard a voice.

"It's no use, Nikki. There's no way for you to break out," Mandarin grinned as he levitated himself to her face level. Nikki noticed that he was holding some sort of bug-like-machine in his hands, "There's no Hyperforce to save you now," He strapped the machine onto her head, "No means of escape!"

"How do you know that they're not on their way already?" Nikki asked hopeful

"They already have a chosen. Why should they need another human?" Mandarin told her

"A - A chosen one?" Nikki asked confused

"Yes girl, a chosen one. One meant to lead the team in battle. Also one meant to destroy Skeleton King," Nikki smiled at that but stopped smiling at what Mandarin said next, "You, my dear, are also a chosen one. You were meant for a dark purpose. You were born to resurrect Skeleton King and to serve him."

"Okay. I'd like to wake up now" Nikki muttered

"There's no waking up from this nightmare. You will join the dark side and serve our lord, Skeleton King!" Mandarin told her

"No I won't" she growled. Mandarin levitated himself over by the beam of ooze on the ground.

"What did you say?" he asked

"NO I WON'T!" she yelled, "DID YA HEAR ME NOW?!!"

Mandarin glared at her.

"Time for some pain" he shoved his arm into the towering pillar of ooze. It quickly turned from pitch black to a dark purple in color. The next thing that Nikki knew, she was screaming from pain. Mandarin grinned evilly. It was only a matter of time until she succumbed to his power. A matter of time. It was just a matter of time. Soon father would be resurrected and the Hyperforce would be reduced to nothing but ash and mechanic parts. He grinned wider. This was going to be quite a party.


	9. Memory of a Family

Me: NO STEALING MY PLOT OR CHARACTER! Sorry, had to get that outta my system. Heh heh. We're also using a Hannah Montana song is this chappie!

Nikki: Yeah. Her younger cousin had her listen to the song and she got the idea from there. Kinda crazy if you ask me.

Me: I AM NOT CRAZY!

Nikki: Yeah whatever you say, woman. What happened to Sprx and the rest of the Hyperforce?

Me: uh ...

Nikki: Oh no!

Sprx: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (is now running from a very pissed off Sprx)

Nikki: Since Yuki101 is currently running away from Sprx, I'll do the disclaimer. Yuki 101 does not own "Butterfly Fly Away" since it belongs to Hannah Montana. SRMTHFG! belongs to Ciro Nieli. The plot along with myself belong to Yuki101. ENJOY THE SHOW!

_~Start Memory/Dream~_

_2 6-year olds were getting ready for bed. The boy, Chiro, was brushing his teeth while the girl, Nikki, was brushing her hair._

_"Mommy, I want to stay up a little bit longer," 6-year old Nikki told her mother as she entered the room._

_"Sweetie, you have to o to bed. All of the other little girls and boys are already in bed." Mother responded_

_"But, I'm scared" Nikki told her mother_

_Mother frowned and then smiled,"I have an idea. Would you like to hear a bedtime song?"_

_Nikki nodded excitedly,"Uh huh!"_

_It was then that Chiro came into the bedroom with Father._

_"Father dear, would you mind getting the guitar? We're going to sing a song for Nikki and Chiro" Mother smiled as Father nodded and left the room to retrive the guitar._

_Mother tucked the twins into bed, by then Father had returned with a bright red guitar and sat in a forrest green rocking chair with it._

_"This is a song that Grandfather sang to me when I was scared. You can sing it too when you are scared of anything at all. Just sing. I taught this song to Father a few years ago. I'm sure you two will like it." Mother told the twins and then she replied to Father's unasked question, "Butterfly Fly Away"_

_The children were lying in bed waiting for their bedtime song._

_Father strummed a few chords and then Mother started to sing._

"Mother**: Catapiller in the tree  
****How you'll wonder who you'll be**

Father: **Can't go far  
****But you can always dream**

Both: **Wish you may  
****And wish you might  
****Don't you worry  
H****old on tight  
****I promise you there will come a day  
****Butterfly fly away**

Mother: **Butterfly fly away**

Father: **Butterfly fly away**

Mother:** Spread your wings  
****Now you can't stay  
****Take those dreams**

Both:** and make them all come true**

Mother: **Butterfly fly away**

Father: **Butterfly fly away**

Mother:** You've been waitin for this day**

Both:** All alone and knowin just what to do  
****Butterfly  
****Butterfly  
****Butterfly  
****Butterfly fly away**

Mother:** Butterfly fly away**

Both:** Butterfly fly away"**

_Mother smiled at her now sleeping children as she watched little Nikki's eyelids flutter close as she held on to her lime-green teddy bear. Chiro, however, had fallen asleep after the first verse. She turned out the lights and closed the door after giving a goodnight kiss to the foreheads of her little butterfly and her little prince._

_~End Memory/Dream~_

Nikki woke up on a bed made entirely out of bone. She sighed. She missed her parents and she was scared. Something inside of her told her to sing. If she sang, then she would probably get into trouble from Mandarin or Valeena. She sighed. What more pain could she get than she had experienced already?

She took a deep breath and then she started to sing a song ... one from a memory from long ago.

**_"Catapiller in the tree  
_****_How you'll wonder who you'll be  
_****_Can't go far  
_****_But you can always dream  
_****_Wish you may  
_****_And wish you might  
_****_Don't you worry  
_****_Hold on tight  
_****_I promise you there will come a day  
_**

**_Butterfly fly away  
_****_Spread your wings  
_****_Now you can't stay  
_****_Take those dreams  
_****_And make them all come true  
_**

**_Butterfly fly away  
_****_You've been waitin for this day  
_****_All alone  
_****_And knowin just what to do  
_****_Butterfly  
_****_Butterfly  
_****_Butterfly  
_****_Butterfly fly away  
_****_Butterfly fly away  
_****_Butterfly fly away" _**

It was then that Mandarin appeared

"Shut up, girl!"

"No!" she retorted

"What did you just say?"

"I said no! You can't stop me from singing!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can!"

"Can't! Ha!"

"Actually it's more like HA to you! Cause you know that you can't make me stop singing!"

"Why you little -" Mandarin growled at her while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't make me shut you up myself!"

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah!"

"Try me then, why don'tcha?" Nikki dared Mandarin

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Nikki had dodged and narrowly avoided the attack

"Shut up or next time I won't miss!" Nikki nodded slowly as Mandarin walked away/

When she was sure that he was gone, she sang softly.

**_"Spread your wings  
__Now you can't stay  
__Take those dreams  
A__nd make them all come true  
__Butterfly fly away  
__Butterfly fly away  
__Oh Oh  
__Butterfly fly away"_**

She finished sadly. She sighed. She really needed Otto, Chiro, and the resy of the Hyperforce.

She looked out at Outer Space through her small barred window. Too small for her to crawl throgh. AS if she'd do that! She could die if she did that!

She whispered her thoughts, "Hurry up and save ,e, Hyperforce! Otto! Please save me! Please. Hurry up and save me!"

ME: did you know that Sprx is really mad?

Nikki: Yeah. I figured that out.

Me: HOLY SMOKES! WHERE DID HE GET THAT STEEL BASEBALL BAT!?

Nikki: Uh ... BYE!


	10. Hurry Up and Save Me

Me: Hey Y'all! I'M BAAACCKK! Did ya know that writer's block is a bitch? Well, it is. It's entirely its fault that I was stuck on this chapter but now, thanks to some friends of mine. It's up.

Nikki: Hey wait a minute! When did this become a story about (I slam my hand over her mouth)

Me: If you reveal anymore about this chapter then I'll kill you off

Nikki: Mmm grahggr mmm!

Me: Hm? What was that?

Nikki: (bites my hand)

Me: OW!

Nikki: I said that you threatened that before and you didn't do it!

Me: You bite hard and I have a pen and notebook right here ready to write about your demise. Do you really wanna do it?

Nikki: (sighs) No

Me: (Pats Nikki on the head) Good girl.

Mandarin: She will be mine. Mine and mine alone! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Wait! When did he get here? (Nikki shrugs her shoulders) SIC HIM, GIRL!

Nikki: YAY! (Pulls out a bazooka from who knows where and starts firing it at Mandarin)

Mandarin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Me: Ah. Life is good. Anyways, read and review if you like. Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah! The disclaimer! I do not own anything SRMTHFG! related. The songs belong to their artists. The only things I own are Nikki and this plot.

**Chapter 10**

It had been 3 weeks since Nikki had sent out that silent wish to the team. 3 weeks of hoping that the team would come and rescue her bu,t to no avail. They hadn't come at all. Nikki was starting to think that they didn't care about her at all. What she didn't know was that the Citadel of Bone, now newly reformed, has been flying all over the cosmos in order to keep the HyperForce away from Nikki.

As of lately, all she has been doing is training. Like controlling her powers. Turns out that Mandarin and the old bag of bones were right. Which she didn't exactly like but, still she had powers. Which were pretty cool by themselves. Turns out she can conjure shields in the shape of anything that she could possibly imagine (Like a shield knights had in the Medieval Era or in a giant bubble. More about the bubble later.) along with fireballs. She has to concentrate or be angry in order to use her powers.

Their group have been going after some artifacts which were a part of the Skeleton King. So far they had the Alchemist's robe and the Ice Crystal of Vengence. They still needed the Fire of Hate, the Soul of Evil, the Masters' skull, and some of Nikki's blood. Wait. Scratch the skull. They had that already.

They were curently on their way to retrieve the Fire of Hate. She was just lying there on her bed singing. Mandarin and Valeena had gotten used to her singing by now.

_~~Flashback about 2 and a half weeks~~_

_Nikki was currently scrubbing the floors of the Throne Room. This was her punishment for insulting Mandarin. Apparently she had called him a stupid, fat ass, bozo. As she scrubbed, she sang. She may do this excessively but, it was fun seeing Mandarin's reactions. For some reason though, he never gave his input until the end of the ? Weird. Could it be that he secretly enjoys her singing? Eh. Who knows and who cares!_

_**"I'm going through the same day  
**__**Same place  
S**__**ame way I always do.  
**__**Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
**__**And it hit me like a ton of bricks  
**__**I can't lie.  
**__**Ooh, you got to me  
**__**My life was alright  
**__**Living in black and white  
**__**But you changed my point of view  
**_

_**Show me your colors  
**__**(Show me your colors)  
**__**Cause without you I'm blue  
**__**(Without you I'm ...)**_

_**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**I just want to feel alive  
**__**And I do when I'm with you.  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**I just want to feel alive  
**__**And I do when I'm with you.**_

_**Show me your colors  
**__**(Show me your colors)  
**__**Save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**Save me**_

_**I have to have control of myself  
**__**My thoughts  
M**__**y mind  
**__**Cause the way it's going down in my life  
**__**I feel like a prisoner in a lie  
**__**Are you feeling me?  
**__**Cuz the way you make my  
**__**Break my  
**__**Shake my walls around  
**__**I feel like I'm breaking out.**_

_**Show me your colors  
**__**(Show me your colors)  
**__**Cuz without you I'm blue  
**__**(Without you I'm ...)**_

_**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**I just want to feel alive  
**__**And I do when I'm with you.  
**__**Hurry! Hurry!  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**I just want to feel alive  
**__**And I do when I'm with you.**_

_**My windows opened up  
**__**Tonight I'm crawling out.  
**__**Will you be there?  
**__**Are you waiting?  
**__**Will you be there?  
**__**Will you save me?**_

_**Save me  
**__**(Save me)  
**__**Save me  
**__**(Save me)  
**__**Close enough to save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**(Save me)  
**__**Close enough to save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**(Save me)**_

_**Hurry up and save me  
**__**A no one who can save me  
**__**A nobody who could save me  
**__**So just  
**__**So just save me  
**__**Without you, oh!**_

_**Hurry up and save me  
**__**(Hurry up and save me)  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**I just want to feel alive  
**__**And i do when i'm with you.  
**__**Save me  
**__**(where are you?)  
**__**To save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**I just want to fell alive  
**__**And i do when i'm with you**_

_**Save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**I just want to feel alive  
**__**And i do when I'm with you.  
**__**Save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**No one who can save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**Save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**Hurry up and save me  
**__**I just want to feel alive  
**__**And i do when I'm with you.  
**__**Save me  
**__**Save me."**_

_"Nobody's going to save you, child. If anyone was going to save you, then they would have done it already."_

_"I think differently. I believe that the HyperForce are working up a plan to save me." Nikki argued as she scrubbed._

_"They are never going to save you. They never cared about you." Mandarin raised his voice._

_Nikki stopped scrubbing. "But ... Chiro and Otto ... They - "_

_"They don't care about you. Didn't you think it odd that your brother, your twin brother, never sent out a search party for his sister? His sister who counted on him. He didn't care about you then so why should he care now?" Mandarin explained_

_Nikki crawled into a little ball and hid her tear-stricken face from Mandarin._

_"I'm different though. Why do you think I went out of my way all those weeks ago to search for you?" Mandarin asked in a caring tone._

_"Why?" Nikki choked out as she raised her head an inch above her arms._

_"Why? Because I've taken a liking to you/ Since you are Skeleton King's niece, I've started to see you as a sister."_

_"A ... sister?" she asked as she raised her head up some more._

_"Yes. A sister. Now, no more tears we need to get you ready." Mandarin told her as he brought her to her feet._

_"Ready? For what?"_

_"We are going after a few artifacts, a few items of your uncles' that we need to resurrect him with. No doubt that the Hyper Force will be going after them to stop us as well. You still need to train a little more. You haven't quite perfected some of your moves."_

_"I see. Well then, let's get started. Shall we?" Nikki was eager to get to work on her training._

_~~End Flashback~~_

Nikki sighed. She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone but herself but, she was still hoping that the HyperForce would come for her. It has been a month, almost 2 months actually, since she was abducted by Mandarin. He was cool in his own slightly creepy way.

She sat up. Mandarin has nothing on Otto! Otto is kind and sweet. He's always there for you and he'll always protect you. Wait a sec! Do I ... like him? No! No! It's impossible. C'est impossible! I'm not in love with Otto! I'm not. I'M NOT! Nikki stood up and started sing. As she was singing, she pacing her room back and forth.

**"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
****I guess I've already won that.  
****No man is worth the aggravation.  
****That's ancient history  
****Been there  
****Done that**

**(Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
****He's the earth and heaven to ya.  
****Try to keep it hidden.  
****Honey, we can see right through ya)**

**Oh no  
****Woah**

**(Girl, you can't conceal it.  
****We know how you're feeling,  
****Who you're thinking of.)**

**No chance  
****No way  
****I won't say it  
****No no**

**(You swoon  
****You sigh  
****Why deny it?  
****Uh oh)**

**It's too cliche  
****I won't say I'm in love**

**(Ooh)**

**I thought that my heart  
****had learned its lesson  
I****t feels so good when you start out  
****My head is screaming  
****"Get a grip, girl  
****Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."  
****Oh woah.**

**(You keep on denyin  
****Who you are and you're feeling.  
****Baby, we're not buyin.  
****Honey, we saw ya hit the ceiling.  
****Face it like a grown up.  
****When ya gonna own up  
****That ya got, got, got it bad)**

**Woah!  
****No chance  
****No way  
****I won't say it  
****No no**

**(Give up  
****Or give in.  
****Check the grin  
****You're in love)**

**This scene won't play  
****I won't say I'm in love**

**(You're doin flips.  
****Read our lips  
****You're in love)**

**You're way off base  
****I won't say it.  
****Get off my case  
****I won't say it.**

**(Girl, don't be proud.  
****It's okay.  
****You're in love.)**

**"Oh.  
****At least out loud  
****I won't say I'm in love"**

Nikki sighed. He was her only hope. Her only hope outta this at least, in her current position, that's the way things looked.

**"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
****It's the one that I've tried  
****To write over and over again.  
****I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
****Would you sing to me  
****Over and over and over again?"**

Nikki laid back down upon her bed.

**"So I lay my head back down  
****And I lift my hands and pray"**

She clasped her hands together as if she was going to pray.

**"To be only yours,  
****I pray to be only yours.  
****I know now that you're my only hope."**

Nikki lowers her hands.

**"Sing to me the song of the stars,  
****Of your galaxy  
****Dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
****When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
****Would you sing to me  
****Over and over and over again?  
****So I lay my head back down"**

She lifts her hands again like she was going to pray.

**"And I lift my hands and pray  
****To be only yours,  
****I pray to be only yours."**

She lowers her hands once more.

**"I give you my destiny.  
****I'm giving you all of me.  
****I want your symphony  
****Singing in all that I am  
****At the top of my lungs.  
****I'm giving it all back.  
****So I lay my head back down"**

Nikki raises her hands once more like she did before.

**"And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
****I pray to be only yours,  
****I pray to be only yours  
****I know now that you're my only hope.  
****Mmmm  
****Mmmm  
****Oooh ooh"**

She lowers her hands for the last and final time. Otto and the HyperForce may come to her rescue but, what if they couldn't save her? What if they can't save her? What if they were the ones that needed saving? Nikki needed to com eup with a plan and soon. What if she managed to trick her captors into thinking that she was one of them? Nah! That won't work! She'd be found out and possibly be put into a dungeon-like-cell. A cell that she was threatened once to be put in if she didn't behave herself. Anyways, she needed a plan. A real good one if she was ever gonna get out of this hell hole. But what? What was she gonna do?

With those thoughts, she fell asleep dreaming of being reunited with her brother, Otto, and the rest of the Hyper Force. She dreamt of happy times with them.

Me: Good chapter right? Well I'd like it if you'd leave a comment. And ... (Stares at Nikki still attacking Mandarin) Wow. They're still at it. OOH! That's gonna leave a mark. Great now he's crushed her bazooka ... Wait a sec! Where did she get that mallet!When did this turn into Super Smash Brothers Melee or Brawl here? Yeesh!

Mandarin: Now, child. Will you give up? (Mandarin is sitting on Nikki)

Nikki: Never!

Me: (sighs) Looks like I have to break them up ... again. You have no idea how many times they've done this. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! (Pulls out a steel, rusted pipe) HEY YOU IDIOTS! KNOCK THE FUCK OFF!


	11. Mandarin is a BAKA!

Nikki: You were an idiot.

Me: #raises hands up in surrender# Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. The psycho already got to me over it

Mandarin: #glares# Don't make me put you in that room again, My Sweet.

Me: #shudders# How in the hell do you handle this guy, Nikki?

Nikki: #shrugs# Anyways, Yuki101 is sorry for any inconvenience that the new readers may have suffered. Although maybe now this version is better... and more creepy on my end towards the end this time around. The only things that she owns are me and this plot. All things SRMTHFG! related belong to Ciro Nieli. The song "The Second Star To The Right" belongs to the Disney movie Peter Pan, "Smooth Criminal" belongs to the late Michael Jackson may the King of Pop rest in piece.

**HIMTHF!**

**Ch. 11**

**Mandarin is a BAKA!**

**The second star to the right  
****Shines in the night for you  
****To tell you that the dreams you plan  
****Really can come true**

Nikki's dream was to escape frm this hellhole. She wanted to be reunited with her brother and his team. She didn't think that she'd ever wanted anything this desperately before! She's dreamed so often in between her torture sessions that what she was going through was only a dream and that she was really with her brother and his team. She's accepted recently that what she was enduring courtesy of Mandarin was real and was dreaming constantly of escaping to her brother where she was the happiest she had been in years.

**The second star to the right  
****Shines with a light that's rare  
****If it's Neverland you need  
****It's light will lead you there**

She looked out of her porthole window. She saw a star gleaming with a strange light. It was red. Not many stars she knew gleamed red, not to mention that they were heading towards it. The 'Neverland' that Nikki needed and dreamed of was Shuggazoom City in all of its splendor and glory. Complete, of course, with the Hyperforce. Nikki just wanted to be happy again. To live without fear of darkness or anything like it. To not be afraid to sing when she's alone and having a slight sense of Him being around. Nikki just plain and simple wanted to not be afraid and the dark-haired teen felt like that would only happen if she got to be with the Hyperforce again.

**Twinkle twinkle  
****Little star  
****So I'll know where you are  
****Gleaming in the skies above  
****Lead to me to the land I've dreamed of**

From what Gibson had told her, Nikki remembered, was that Shuggazoom shone red when seen from a distance in he sky. Well, if he's right and the star she's looking at is red. The very star they're heading towards is red.. Then that must mean... Nikki gasped at this sudden realization. They were headed for Shuggazoom. They were headed for SHUGGAZOOM CITY! YIPPEE KAI FREAKIN' YEA-HA! The dark-haired teen started to do a little happy dance in her head. She even started to hum a little tune. _'We're going to Shuggazoom. We're going to Shuggazoom! We're going to Shuggazoom! WE'RE GOING TO SHUGGAZOOM! YAYNESS!'_ Nikki sang in her head as she failed to supress the grin that spread across her face.

**And when the journey is through  
****Each time we say goodnight  
****I'd like to thank the little star  
****The second from the right**

That was the first smile that she had in weeks. She was going to Shuggazoom. She might see her brother or maybe even see her crush, Otto. It was a maybe-maybe not situation. There was a definite possibility of seeing them but being able to talk to them or even escaping with them was on the barest of slim chances. It didn't seem likely at all for that to happen but it was a possibility. She wasn't going to put her hopes out for it though. I mean it wasn't like she was going to end up in a fight with them, get knocked out and the Hyperforce would take her back to the Super Robot to heal where she would stay and live happily ever after with Otto. Get real! That's not gonna happen and she's just going to have to get used to it. Although just the thought that she could be near Otto brought her smile to widen. It was enough to get her excited for her up-and-coming encounter with them.

"Why so happy, Child?" Valeena came up to her from behind. Nikki immediately tensed up. Usually when Valeena was around nothing good happened. If Nikki didn't act properly to Valeena then said witch would cast one of her spells upon the poor girl, usually something involving electricity to shock the girl into submission. The teen wouldn't speak for hours afterwards so she could deal with the pain.

"It's nothing, Mistress. I just feel like we're getting closer to resurrecting Great-Uncle is all." The dark-haired teen put on an innocent smile for the witch as well as calm her emotions down. She had to calm down. Nikki couldn't afford to show pure happiness in front of her, in front of him, in front of anyone really... Or at least, not until she could be sure that she could be safe. Completely safe and in a place where nobody could hurt her, humiliate her, torture her or anything of the like. Until she came to that point in her life, she had to supress her happy emotions while she was held in captivity as she was. Granted, she may be able to walk around as she liked but there was no way off of the Citadel without aid from either Mandarin or Valeena.

"We are. We are nearing Shuggazoom as you may have noticed. The Fire of Hate, our next element, is located in the Blasted Lands. It is a realm of Shuggazoom that has been long since forgotten where centuries ago an endless war was plagued upon the land. It is where an unrelentless battle was that hate took over and eliminated everything and everyone." Valeena explained to the dark-haired teen that acted much like a chid the majority of the time whenever the two were in the same room. Said teen nodded her acknoledgment at what she was told and then the witch left her to her rampaging thoughts.

Once Nikki was certain that Valeena was gone, she spared herself a smile. The Hyperforce were bound to know that they were on their way. She wanted to see them but... Nikki sighed. There was no way that she was going to be able to get away from Mandarin and Valeena long enough to see the Hyperforce and that's if they let her come along with them and not be locked up in her room... like she was when they went after the Ice Crystal of Vengeance and that was several days ago. Even if she did manage tp get away from her captors, what would she say to them? That she was sorry she got captured? That she was sorry she was weak? What if they didn't even want to listen? Nikki shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind. She wasn't going to take that chance.

She thought back to one of her first days here. To the first confrontation that she shared with Valeena.

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

_Nikki and Valeena were in the throne room. Nikki was siiting next to the throne in which Valeena was sitting in. The silence was starting to thoroughly annoy the teen so she began to hum which soon led to her singing the song that was on her mind._

_**Nikki:  
Uh, as he came into the window  
**__**It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
**__**He came into her apartment  
**__**He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
**__**She ran underneath the table  
**__**He could see she was unable  
**__**So she ran into the bedroom  
**__**She was struck down  
**__**It was her doom  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Are you OK, Annie?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Are you OK, Annie?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Are you OK, Annie?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena and Nikki:  
**__**Are you OK, Annie?  
**__**Annie are you OK?  
**__**Will you tell us that you're OK (Nikki: uh!)  
**__**There's a sign in the window  
**__**That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
**__**He came into your apartment  
**__**He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Nikki: uh!)  
**__**Then you ran into the bedroom  
**__**You were struck down  
**__**It was your doom**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Are you OK Annie?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Are you OK Annie?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena and Nikki:  
**__**Are you OK Annie?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**You've been hit by**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**You've been hit by**_

_**Valeena and Nikki:  
**__**A Smooth Criminal**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**So they came into the outway  
**__**It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
**__**Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
**__**Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Are you OK Annie?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Are you OK Annie?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**Are you OK Annie?**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**So, Annie are you OK?**_

_**Valeena and Nikki:  
**__**Annie are you OK?  
**__**Will you tell us that you're OK  
**__**There's a sign in the window  
**__**That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
**__**He came into your apartment  
**__**He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
**__**Then you ran into the bedroom  
**__**You were struck down  
**__**It was your doom  
**__**Annie are you OK?  
**__**Are you OK Annie?**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**You've been hit by**_

_**Valeena:  
**__**You've been struck by**_

_**Valeena and Nikki:  
**__**A Smooth Criminal**_

_**Valeena (Nikki):  
**__**I don't know!  
**__**(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
**__**I don't know!  
**__**(There's a sign in the window)  
**__**I don't know!  
**__**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
**__**I don't know!  
**__**(He came into your apartment)  
**__**I don't know!  
**__**(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
**__**I don't know why baby!  
**__**(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
**__**I don't know!  
**__**(You were struck down)  
**__**(It was your doom - Annie!)  
**__**(Annie are you OK?)  
**__**Dang, gone it - Baby!  
**__**(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
**__**Dang, gone it - Baby!  
**__**(There's a sign in the window)  
**__**Dang, gone it - baby!  
**__**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
**__**Hoo! Hoo!  
**__**(He came into your apartment)  
**__**Dang, gone it!  
**__**(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
**__**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
**__**(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
**__**Dang gone it!  
**__**(You were struck down)  
**__**(It was your doom - Annie!)**_

_**Nikki:  
**__**You've been hit by  
**_

_**Valeena and Nikki:  
**__**You've been struck by  
**__**A Smooth Criminal**_

_"Not bad, Little girl. But I was better." Valeena smirked down at the teen._

_Nikki snorted as she stood up to face the woman in front of her, "As if. Just cuz you get to sit in the chair doesn't mean that you're automatically better than everyone so whatever attitude you have, you can go ahead and shove it up your lil' white ass cuz I ain't gonna take it! And two..." Nikki took in a deep breath before she started screaming at the witch. "WHO IN ALL THE SEVEN FLYIN' HELLS ARE YA CALLIN' TOO SMALL TO BE SEEN BEHIND THE WORLD'S TINIEST ANT THAT'S TAP DANCIN' ON THE WORLD'S TINIEST LEAF?!"_

_"You." The witch stated before pointing a long finger at her. Valeena silently called upon the forces that be used their electrifying power to shock Nikki. Nikki stood stock-still for a moment before she collapsed to the ground twitching like mad and crying out in pain. All she felt was pain. Pure, uncontrollable pain and soon all she saw was darkness._

_~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

The red star, or planet really, was considerably larger. Nikki could now see that it was a red and white striped planet that reminded her of candycanes with the stripes. The Citadel was moving in far too fast... Nikki's eyes narrowed at the sight. The teen quickly left her room and headed to the throne room where Mandarin was mentally trying to regain control of the citadel. They were already close to crash landing somewhere beyond the outskirts of the city.

"BAKA YAROU! (YOU FOOL!)" Nikki stormed over to Mandarin with her fists clenched. She was clearly angry. "What did you DO?!"

"I don't know what happened. The Citadel just started to malfunction all of a sudden." Mandarin deadpanned.

"Malfunction, huh. I'LL SHOW YOU MALFUNCTION!" The teen then powered up. Her body started to radiate with a firey aura that came from her power core. A core that until Mandarin had started teaching her was completely untouched. With his help she was able to get in touch with her powers. As she powered up fire seemed to surround her and make her hair flare out while her hands were completely engulfed by the flame. It was at this point that the teen started to throw fireballs at him which Mandarin was able to dodge whilst slightly panicking.

And then... the Citadel crashed.

Nikki's powers went out like a light at the shock and she cowered underneath Mandarin as the Citadel was crushed on top of them. Mandarin scowled slightly as he used his mental powers to lift the rubble off of them and levitate himself up.

"You... baka" The teen muttered as she crawled out of the remains of the Citadel on slightly unsteady feet.

"You're the idiot, Nik-Nik." Mandarin retorted as his scowl deepened.

"Don't.. call me that." The teen narrowed her dark orbs at the orange monkey levitating in front of her. She looked down at her clothes and grimaced. Now they looked like something that would belong to a poorly fed prisoner.. Wait a minute... that was her, wasn't it? Shit... "Lord Mandarin? I have a job for you."

"What might this be, my pet?" He purred at her. Nikki had to supress the urge to shudder. He was getting creepy on her again. Lately he'd been pulling things like that and what he might call being nice to her but to Nikki... It made her feel like she was going to be the victim of something horredously aweful.

"Yes, Sir. You see my bag is in the Super Robot and-"

"You need me to get it for you?" He sneered at her.

"No, Sir. I actually need you to distract the Hyper Force while I sneak into the Super Robot and grab my bag." Nikki told him gently as she bowed her head in submission. She had to act this way if she wanted him to comply with her wishes. Not to mention that this was how they wanted her to act all the time. It was how she felt half the time. Scared, fearful and weak. This is how Nikki has to be if she wants to live or get by with as little scarring, mentally or physically, possible.

Mandarin smirked at the gesture. She was acting as what was appropriate for her and all humans. Submission, weak, fearful. It was wonderful to his ego. This was what he was longing for all those years ago and yet he was regrettably denied it. But now... now he can have it through this girl... through this pet of his. He raised her head with the claw of his finger. "You may get your bag." The psychotic simian then summoned about 100 formless soldiers to his side and together the whole lot of them made their way to the city.


	12. There's A Change In Me

Me: Hey... Yeah, I know it's been a while...

Mandarin: Over a year

Me: Shut up, psycho!

Antauri: #raises an eyeridge#

Me: #sighs# I was stuck for a few months so I started on a new story and then I lost my internet connection for about 7 months and during that time I came up with a new chapter for this and then my laptop went on the fritz and I lost everything... Including my new original non-fanfiction story... -_-;;

Sprx: And...

Me: And I'll try to do better. I don't own any of this. The only thing I own is Nikki and this plot. Anything SRMTHFG! related belongs to Ciro Nieli, "Once Upon A December" belongs to the Fox Movie Anastasia, "Fighter" belongs to Christina Aguilera, "Far Longer than Forever" belongs to the movie The Swan Princess, "A Mother's Prayer" belongs to Celine Dion (I just edited some of the words to fit the story was all), The version of "Aloha Oe" I used came from the movie Lilo and Stitch, and also do not own any references to the Phantom of the Opera that I used or may use in the future. And the image belongs to Ms-Brown from Devianart. Am I good now?

Antauri: Yes.

Me: Then can ya please get Sprx to stop pointing those MAGNETS AT ME!

Sprx: #lunges at me#

Me: #runs#

**Chapter 12**

"Um.. Mandarin, Sir... We may have hit a tiny snag in my plan." Nikki admitted with a her head bowed down as they continued on their way to the Super Robot.

"Such as?" The orange monkey inquired as he glanced over at the girl next to him. Said teenage girl had changed much since he had abducted her all those weeks ago. She was no longer the weak, whimpering sorry excuse for a human. Now she had grown to be a strong woman who relished at the thought of action and danger. Her dark-brown hair had now grown out to her mid-back and her brown eyes had grown darker almost to looking like a coal black due to the dark heart that she now possessed. Her clothes however were nothing but rags and she had multiple scars and burns covering her body. These marks were the only signs of the torture, abuse and training that she had endured for over her time kept as hostage.

"Such as actually getting into the Super Robot." The dark-haired teen told him as he stared at her, "Look I'm no spy or even remotely good at espionage... okay maybe a little but that's not the point! Mandarin, you're better than me in so many ways. I need you to help me get in there or else our plan is doomed from the start. I mean it's not like you have this crazy super power that can have me force my way in or something." When Mandarin didn't respond NIkki raised an eyebrow at him, "You have a crazy super mind power that can have me force my way inside?"

"It's called telepathy." The orange monkey stated simply.

"This is awesome!" The teen cheered but was silenced by a look from her comrade. She gulped and bowed her head in submission, "I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

Mandarin smirked down at her. This was all too easy. Several weeks ago, she had been cursing him out and refusing to cooperate in between her torture sessions. And now... now she was an obediant little pet who wouldn't dare go against her masters. This was what he had been longing for back then. Wanting control over Shuggazoom City like he had over her mind, body and soul. And he would have if it weren't for those pesky brothers of his and their absolute betrayal against him. Why couldn't they see that it was all for the greater good? "Raise your head, my pet. You have a job to do. After you gather your things, you will meet me at the top of North Hill. You will be able to see the whole city from there. That is where you shall signal me and I'll be there ASAP."

Nikki raised her head hesitantly. He was right. He was always right. She had a job to do while he distracted the Hyperforce for her. " A-Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"No!" Mandarin cut her off before she could finish her question, "_You_ will wait at the top of North Hill as instructed. Once we are done, we are _all_ going after the Fire of Hate."

"Yes, Sir." Nikki bit her lip but kept on walking. After a couple of minutes of walking in silence she made a suggestion to her master and mentor. "Now would be a good time to send out a distraction, Sir."

Mandarin nodded his agreement as he made a signal and about 50 or so formless, from the horde of roughly 100 which were marching behind them, were sent out to wreck havoc in some of the more populated parts of the city including but not limited to the shopping district, one of the parks, etc. The teen and the orange monkey then hid in the bushes as the Hyperforce rushed out of the Super Robot to deal with the formless infestation. Once they were out of sight, Mandarin opened the door to the Super Robot's foot with his mind. "Now my pet, you get your bag and then meet me at the top of North Hill." The orange monkey instructed before flying off to join the formless in taking care of those pesky brothers of his with the remaining horde following him to the attack site.

"Yes, Sir." Nikki whispered as she walked into the Super Robot and made her way to the center-most elevaror which ended up being the orange one. '_Chiro's if I remember correctly,'_ Nikki thought as the elevator took her up. Once she was in the command center, she started looking around for her red and white striped backpack. When she didn't find it, she headed back to the elevators and took the yellow one up to the bedroom floor. Where she scanned the doors until she found one that read Nova's name and passed through the door into the room. The bag was sitting in the middle of the room by the bed. She sighed. Now was probably the only time that she'd ever get enough time to herself to change. So she opened up her bag and pulled out an outfit and changed into it. She grabbed her bag and left the room to head to the bathroom where she pulled out a dark-pink oval hairbrush and brushed all of the knots out of her hair. Once she was done, she grabbed a hair band and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Only then did she finally look at herself in the mirror. She saw a teenage girl who was wearing a black corset that dipped down to just beyond her shoulder-blades in the back, black elbow-length gloves, dark-grey leggings, black high-heeled combat boots, a navy blue mini-jacket that cut off just below her breast, and her necklace that her parents gave her. She closed her dark eyes and sighed as she took off her necklace and stuck it in her bag before pulling out a black choker with the symbol of an upside down crescent moon in gold embellished on the center and the teen slipped it on. Nikki knew that she looked similar to the Justice League comic book hero, Black Canary, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She vaguely remembered that before she ended up meeting with her brother that herself and her friends were going to go to an anime/comic book convention after the sleepover and the character that she had chosen was Black Canary hence her outfit here. The newly-dressed teen stuck her hairbrush bag into her bag and zipped it up before slipping it on over her shoulders and she headed out. As she left, she heard in her head a song from long ago.

**"O'er the wind  
****Cross the sea  
****Hear this song and remembere  
****Soon you'll be home with me  
****Once upon a December"**

She looked over to a corner where her mind's eye conjured up a memory of a young Nikki and her mother. They were dancing, which was consisting of spinning and twirling, as Nikki's Mother was singing a tune that her Grandmother before her had taught her. Nikki shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. "This place... makes me remember... memories from my dreams..." Nikki voiced her thoughts as she took the elevator down to the Super Robot's left foot and left. Once she was out and in the open, she opened her mouth and started to sing a song she had heard long ago while she made her way to North Hill.

**"Dancing pairs, painted wings  
****Things I almost remember  
****And a song someone sings  
****Once upon a December  
****Someone holds me safe and warm  
****Horses prance through a silver storm  
****Figures dancing gracefully  
****Across my memory!"**

It was at this point that Nikki started to notice all of the people running and screaming for their lives. Nikki moved against the crowd as she ran up to the top of North Hill and continued her song.

**"Someone holds me safe and warm  
****Horses prance through a silver storm  
****Figures dancing gracefully  
****Across my memory  
**

**Far away, long ago  
****Glowing dim as an ember  
****Things my heart used to know  
****Things it yearns to remember  
****And a song someone sings  
****Once upon a December."**

And with that she conjured a fireball into her hands and she shot it into the sky where she manipulated it to trnasform into the japanese kanji for fire. The teen sat down cross-legged on the ground and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to immerse into one of her recent memories as she waited for Mandarin's return.

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback to about 2 1/2 weeks previous~~~~~~~~~_

_It had been over an hour since Mandarin had left her to go torment the Hyperforce and Valeena was nowhere to be seen. Which had been the usual for the past couple weeks. It was curious but Nikki didn't mind. The witch was weird anyways. She was always going on and on and on about Skeleton King almost like they were lovers or something... which was a thought that made the teen want to retch!_

_"UGH! I'm so BORED!" Nikki, the musical fire-weilding brunette cried out almost desperately. She looked at the bars of her cell. The teenager realized that she could easily slip through those bars. For a normal person, that would be cause to worry over how much she had eaten or rather had not eaten but not Nikki. The girl smirked as a song slipped into her head and then she began to sing._

_**"After all you put me through  
**__**You'd think I'd despise you  
**__**But in the end, I want to thank you  
**__**Cuz you made me that much stronger**_

_**When I thought I knew you  
**__**Thinking that you were true  
**__**I guess I, I couldn't trust  
**__**Called your bluff  
**__**Time is up  
**__**Cause I've had enough!"**_

_Nikki stood up and walked to the bars of her cell._

_**"You were there by my side  
**__**Always down for the ride  
**__**But your joyride  
**__**Just came down in flames  
**__**Cause your deeds  
**__**Sold me out in shame**_

_**After all of the stealing, your cheating  
**__**You probably think  
**__**That I hold resentment for you  
**__**But... you're wrong  
**__**Cause if it wasn't for all that  
**__**You tried to do  
**__**I wouldn't know  
**__**Just how capable  
**__**I am to pull through  
**__**So I wanna say thank you"**_

_She squeezed through the bars and within no time at all she was out. Like it was said before. It would make normal people worry about their weight over the fact that one could fit through those fairly thin bars, but not Nikki. She didn't care. She didn't care cuz she was free of her cage and free to roam about!_

_**"Cause it makes me that much stronger  
**__**Makes me work a little bit harder  
**__**It makes me that much wiser  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter  
**__**Made me learn a little bit faster  
**__**Made my skin a little bit thicker  
**__**It makes me that much smarter  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter!"**_

_She passed by some formless soldiers and creatures marching about the citadel. But either they didn't notice her or they didn't care that she was about since they didn't attack her. Or perhaps they were just used to her prescence that they didn't want to force her back to her prison unless ordered to do so._

_**"Never saw it coming  
**__**All of your backstabbing  
**__**Just so you could  
**__**Cash in on my good thing  
**__**Before I realized your game**_

_**I heard you're going round  
**__**Playing the victim now  
**__**But don't even begin  
**__**Feeling I'm the one to blame  
**__**Cuz you dug you're own grave!**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies  
**__**Guess you wanted to harm me  
**__**But that won't work anymore  
**__**No more... it's over!  
**__**Cause if it wasn't for  
**__**All of your torture  
**__**I wouldn't know how  
**__**To be this way now and  
**__**Never back down  
**__**So I wanna say thank you"**_

_Nikki traveled down a few passages taking note of a doorway that revealed the room containing spiderwebs. Or as she had known it, the room that Mandarin had originally tried to brainwash her in. The teen shivered at the memory. It was not fun. That was also the room where her Great-uncle had decided to start visiting her in her dreams. Both monkey and skeleton were equally creepy in her eyes._

_**"Cause it makes me that much stronger  
**__**Makes me work a little bit harder  
**__**Makes me that much wiser  
**__**Thanks for making me a fighter  
**__**Made me learn a little bit faster  
**__**Made my skin a little bit thicker  
**__**Makes me that much smarter  
**__**Thanks for making me a fighter."**_

_Nikki continued on down the hallway as she finished her song until she came across a room. A room that sent shivers down her spine. A room that made her wonder how long had they been them. For in this room were two dummies that bore an elementary school uniform surrounded by plushies of all types. One of which was the boys uniform which consisted of: a white short-sleeved polo shirt, a red tie, a grey blazer, white ankle-high socks, grey shoes, and a grey hat. The girls uniform was in a style similar to the sailor scouts from the anime Sailor Moon. It was generally white except that it had grey on its borders for the shirt and skirt, a large red bow and white ankle-high socks. She blinked before putting on a deadpan expression. "Okaaay. That's kinda creepy. This is extremely stalkerish. It makes me wonder as to how the hell long have they been watching us. Oh God, I hope that they're alright. I mean I know that I haven't seen them in a while but I hope that Chiro and the others are okay. Oh Lord, I miss them."_

_Nikki went down onto her knees, closed her eyes, and started to sing a prayer for those who might listen, if they would listen. This was a prayer for the Hyperforce._

_**"If I could break this spell  
**__**I'd run to him today  
**__**And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
**__**Otto, you and I were meant to be**_

_**Far longer than forever  
**__**I'll hold you in my heart  
**__**It's almost like you're here with me  
**__**Although we're far apart**_

_**Far longer than forever  
**__**As constant as a star  
**__**I close my eyes and I am where you are  
**__**As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
**__**We've an unshakable bond  
**__**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**_

_**Far longer than forever  
**__**I swear I'll be true  
**__**I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you  
**__**Far longer than forever  
**__**Like no love ever known  
**__**And with your love I'll never be alone**_

_**Far longer than forever  
**__**Much stronger than forever  
**__**And with your love I'll never be alone..." **_

_Nikki finished off the song in a soft voice. Yes, that song was for Otto mostly. She missed him greatly. Is this what love is supposed to feel like? To feel as if your heart is breaking the longer and farther apart that you are from the other. To want to destroy whatever is in your way so you could be with them again. To do whatever you have to do just so you could be near them once more. Is that what it means to be in love? Is that what it means? The teen sighed. Yes, she missed all of them but she had to move on and work on a proper prayer for them to recieve without anyone thinking that she was just a lovesick idiot. Those kind of people would just get eaten out in the crazy universe out there._

_**"I pray you will be my eyes  
**__**And watch him where he goes  
**__**And help him to be wise  
**__**Help me to let go"**_

_Nikki prayed that the Hyperforce would be her eyes. That they would be there to watch him and guide him into making the right choices. She prayed that God would give her the strength to let go when it was time._

_**"Every sister's prayer  
**__**Every child knows  
**__**Lead him to a place  
**__**Guide him with your grace  
**__**To a place where he'll be safe"**_

_Nikki prayed for Antauri to lead him, to show him the way. She prayed for Nova to be there, as a Mother or a sister when she couldn't be. When she may no longer be able to be there for him in that way. And all of that due to being on opposite sides of the same war. But still all the same she prayed that the Hyperforce would take care of her brother. Although he may have been born five minutes older, she still felt like that she had to take care of him until she was stolen away all those years ago._

_**"I pray he finds your light  
**__**And holds it in his heart  
**__**As darkness falls each night  
**__**Remind him where you are"**_

_The teen prayed that he would still laugh like Sprx and Otto and always keep a happy heart. And when the evil forces come near him for his team to remind him that they're there for him. That they would never give up or let him down. That they would always be there for him as a family should._

_**"Every sister's prayer  
**__**Every child knows  
**__**Need to find a place  
**__**Guide him to a place  
**__**Give him faith so he'll be safe  
**__**Lead him to a place  
**__**Guide him with your grace  
**__**To a place where he'll be safe..."**_

_Nikki prayed that the Hyperforce, his friends and new family, would keep him safe for her. She prayed that they would guide Chiro and help him in everything. She prayed that they would help him keep his spirits up when all seems dark and hopeless. She prayed that they would guide her brother with their strength, knowledge, laughter, and love. She hoped that they would keep him safe for until the day when she may return to them and even after that day. Nikki prayed to them because she knew that she could count on the Hyperforce to keep her brother in line until they could all be together once more. Nikki opened her eyes and stood up from where she was kneeling and walked over to the dummy with male uniform and place a gentle hand on its left shoulder and she sang a soft prayer for her brother and her brother alone._

_**"Aloha-oe, aloha-oe, ikeona ona noho ikanipo  
**__**One fond embrace ahoea ea  
**__**Until we meet again  
**__**Until we meet again..."**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

Nikki got up from where she was sitting and cracked her lower back slightly. She frowned. Mandarin was supposed to be there by now. The dark-haired teen supposed that he was held up with the Hyperforce. If that stupid wanker of a monkey was going to take this long then she might as well go out there and save him. She may obey him and all that shit but that doesn't mean that she has to die of boredom while waiting for him to take his time and come to her when they were on a freakin' deadline! With that thought in mind Nikki went running through the city forcing her way through the crowds as she searched for her companion. Nikki finally found him several finutes later fighting against Chiro and the rest of the Hyperforce. "Hey Buckeye!" She called as she walked into the light from her spot behind the group, "It's time to go!"

"Nikki!" Chiro was the first to react as he tried to reach her in order to give her a hug or something along those lines but he never got that far. For just when Chiro was about to touch her did Nikki spin, kick him in the gut and then perform a series of three backflips until she landed next to Mandarin.

"Did you get it?" The orange monkey asked calmly.

"Yes, Sir." She answered in a dead voice as she stared blankly ahead. Her mind starting to fog up as his voice echoed all around her mind. _'You belong to me. You belong to only me, my Angel of Music. They don't care about you. They never have and they never will. Fight for me. Fight for us. Stay with me. With you by my side, we can rule this pathetic planet. You belong to me and only me, my Angel of Music.'_ Those were the words that were echoing on endlessly inside her brain. Basically you would think that she was turning into a Christine Daae from the Phantom of the Opera when the Phantom was calling her to follow him down into his lair. The only difference was that Nikki was able to fight while in this trance-like state.

"Good. Now let us be off, my pet, "He smirked as he stroked a lone finger under her chin. His smirk only grew wider when he saw no reaction come to her eyes. Excellent. Nikki was under his complete control at last. Her mind has finally succumbed to him and dropped all defenses.

"Yes, Master Mandarin." She echoed in the same dead voice as before.

The pair started to turn to go off when a "Monkey Fu!" sounded off from behind them and Mandarin was hit by the blast.

Nikki knealt by him. "Master Mandarin!"

"Nikki, come back with us. We could fix things between us." Chiro held out a hand for his sister but she only scoffed at it.

"Why would I do that to a boy who wouldn't even send out a lousy search party for his sister." Nikki glared at the boy as she helped Mandarin up, "Are you okay, Master?"

"I'm fine, my pet. Just refried that hand of mine." He narrowed his eyes at the teenage girl.

"I didn't do anything to it this time, Sir." She bowed her head in submission, "But I will take whatever punishment you deem necessary."

"Kid-" Sprx tried to speak to Nikki but failed.

"Do not test me, Sprx." The girl spoke with a dangerously low voice to the red monkey which he narrowed his optics at.

"Time to go, Nik-Nik. Our work here is finished." Mandarin held out a hand for her which she accepted.

"Master? How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Nikki raised an eyebrow as she raised her head to face her master.

"That is not important, my dear." The orange simian ansered calmly.

The teenage girl shook her head. She couldn't get all worked up over her name.. or at least not now. Not on the eve of her uncle's reanimation. Mandarin then levitated the both of them up into the air and soon they were flying away from the Hyperforce. Despite all of their shouts and yells, Nikki was not turning away from him. It wasn't that she didn't want to because believe me, she wanted to but she physically incapable to do it. Mandarin had control over her body and mind. Her soul, however, was fighting back but it was a futile fight. He was relentless in his grip. It did not look like that he was ever going to free her but it didn't stop her from mouthing off every now and again. "Mandarin, I do believe that they won't give up anytime soon."

"They'll give up eventually, my sweet." Nikki had wanted to shiver. She absolutely HATED those names he gave her! But thanks to his stupid mind-control thingie she was essentially trapped in her own body incapable of doing what she wanted to do which was shiver and slap him. Honestly! The guy was creepy, sadistic, insane, psychotic... need she go on? Mandarin glanced back momentarily and saw them advancing on the pair. "Can you control your wings yet, my sweet?"

"Not yet, Sir. I've yet to perfect them." _As you should well know! _Nikki added on mentally since that was the only way that she could mouth off against him as she'd like. Whenever she tried to mouth off against him before, he'd twist it so it was nice and submissive. Definitely NOT the way she'd like!

"Better learn fast then, my dear." Mandarin then released her from his control. The girl dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

"What do you MEEAANN!" Nikki screamed out at him as she fell from their very high height, "You jerk! You good-for-nothing-psycho jerk!" Nikki then twisted her body so she could see what was coming up. She saw a lot of flat expanse of very dry land and a few boulders. If she could angle herself properly then she would be able to walk away from this with as little damage done to her body as possible. That was going to be impossible seeing as the ground was coming up far to fast to greet her. She'd just have to brace herself then. The dark-haired-Black-Canary-wannabe-look-alike curled her body into herself as if she were going to do a cannonball into a pool and when she saw a boulder coming up to her she got an idea for a cool landing! She released her body and aimed herself and when her feet met the boulder she jumped up off of the boulder and performed three aerial cartwheels until she landed in a handstand about 10 feet away where she then flipped herself into an upright position. She swayed slightly and giggled, "That was fun! Can I do it again?" The teenage girl tried to walk but all she managed to do was wobble around dizzily until she walked into a boulder and fell to the ground. She could briefly hear a man's deep voice call out her name. _Who's voice is that? _That was her last thought before passing out.


	13. Meeting Jin-May

Me: I'm baack! I've returned with a chapter and it's only been nearly 3 months!

Nikki: And I approve of this one!

Me: Only cuz you get to annoy people!

Nikki: ... True! Not going to deny any truths!

Me: Unless you're keeping strange people from knowing your plans

Nikki: And that includes pink-headed girls! ^_^

Jin-May: Why don't you like me? #sniffles#

Me and Nikki: #deadpans in unison# Cuz you're annoying -_-

Jin-May: WAAAAH! CHIROO! THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO MEEE!

Me: Terrific..

Chiro: YUKIIII! #starts to chase me with a Chiro Spearo in hand#

Me: #darts off# I knew it was too good to be truuue!

Nikki: #sighs dejectedly# Yuki101 does not own SRMTHFG! in any way, shape or form. It is the property of Ciro Nieli. The only thing she owns is me and this plot. Read and review! Please add more info to your reviews though. We like seeing that you enjoy it but could you tell us what you like about it or what you like to see come next? It would extremely helpful!

**How I Met The Hyperforce**

**Ch. 13**

**Meeting Jin-May**

Nikki awoke to feeling shakes tremble through her and whatever she was lying on. The blackette groaned as she slowly stood up and she brought a hand to her head where she felt something soft and papery. She opened her eyes in surprise. A bandage. What..? What was going on? Nikki slowly turned her eyes to gaze around the room. It looked to be a medical lab of sorts and right in front of her, all around her bed really, seemed to be a type of a blue film or screen of something. The teenage girl reached out to touch it, which turned out to be an incredibly stupid thing really, and got shocked. She cried out softly and stuck her finger in her mouth to take away the slight pain. The blue film was a barrier to keep her inside which would apparently send out an electrical shock whenever she tried to set herself free. She sat cross-legged and glared at the barrier. This really sucked! She went from being kidnapped by an orange psycho to being kidnapped by who-knows-who-or-what and trapped behind a barrier! And she couldn't use any of her tricks cuz they might just rebound against her and that would make things even more suckier! _'Just what the hell is going on here? What I need to do is find out where I am, get to the Hyperforce, and stay as far away from Mandarin and that bitch for as long as I possibly can.'_ Nikki sat up a little straighter when she heard footsteps echoing throughout the room adjacent to the one that she was in. She turned her back to the door to instead face the wall. She didn't know where she was but the blackette would like to keep come kind of composure while she was being possibly interrogated. The teen listened as she heard the automatic door slide open and a pair of light yet metallic feet come up to the table.

"I see you're awake, " A light cheery voice commented. "Are you okay? Chiro was worried."

"I'm as fine as I can be considering that I'm locked up and all. And I doubt that he would care as much as you say." Nikki sighed. "As much I love this conversation starter, you still haven't told me your name. Who are you?" The blackette turned to face the voice and found herself face-to-face with a teenage girl with cotton-candy pink hair pulled up into pigtails with emerald-green eyes to match. The girl was wearing a white mid-thigh-high dress that was decorated with large coal-black buttons, dark-pink gloves, and a pair of black boots.

"I'm Jin-May, " The pinkette curtsied and smiled.

"Nikki," The blackette gave a two-fingered mock salute. So this was the girl that Chiro had told her about. "So what's going on around here?"

"Sprx has been turned evil thanks to the Fire of Hate." Jinmay explained sadly.

"He what?" Nikki whispered to herself. No. No.. That... was not possible. Sprx.. The sarcastic, witty red simian who was an epic pilot and had an adorable relationship with Nova... was evil? "That's not possible..." The blackette murmured.

"And why isn't it possible, Nikki?" Jin-May raised a manicured eyebrow at her prisoner.

The darker teen stared defiantly up at the pink-haired girl. "Because it was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be the one guarding the Fire of Hate. Not him! Not Sprx! No one except me was supposed to do that and now thanks to the stupidity that I was knocked out _Sprx_ had to be the one to go through that."

"Why did you choose it? Wasn't there any other option?" Jin-May asked sincerely. The pinkette was honestly curious about this girl that Chiro had spoken so highly of but so far she wasn't reaching the expectations. This girl wasn't happy or cheerful or funny or seemed to be talented in anything.

It was at that point that Nikki just started laughing. It was a crazy insane laughter that made one wonder what the hell was this chick on and where could they get some.

When Nikki's laughter finally stopped, the teen grabbed her stomache and blinked up at the pinkette. "Oh wait... You were actually serious here?"

Jin-May could've fallen over at that point there. The girl was either crazy or innocently naive and didn't belong in this war. It was true that she herself didn't really belong but that was before the Skeleton King had tried to use her robotic body for his own needless revenge against Chiro and the Hyperforce. Now however with it being a couple of years since that time, Jin-May was fighting for all of those who couldn't fight back. She was fighting so that no one would have to be used like she was. "Yes. I was.."

The blackette narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her, "I have my reasons and I don't see how it is any of your business." Who was this pink-haired child to say that she was doing was wrong? Nikki had her reasons and those reasons alone are why she's alive. If not for those reasons then she supposed that she would've given in to the pain and willingly died quite a while back.

"It is my business because you are allied with the enemies of my boyfriend and his team." Jin-May wanted to scream. Why couldn't this girl understand that she only wanted what's best for the girl but she couldn't help her if she refused to give out any information!

Nikki just moved her right hand up to her right eye and pulled down the lower eyelid with her middle finger while sticking her tongue out at the pinkette. This girl was annoying but then again... it was fun to annoy people! Yep, most definitely fun... just so long as said person didn't try to electrocute her. Nikki didn't think that she had anything to worry about. This Jin-May looked like an innocent girl with nothing particularly noteworthy except for her bright pink hair and how the cheer basically REFUSED to leave her voice.

"Why don't you see that I'm only trying to help you?" Jin-May cried out in frustration, the cheer finally giving way to how she was really feeling.

"What if I don't need any help? I'm fine! I"m fine with Master Mandarin and Mistress Valeena! I'm. Freaking. FINE!" Nikki very nearly shouted at the pinkette. The only thing that was keeping her from knocking her very lights out was the fact that there was a barrier.

"I see that there's no chance of changing your mind. You can just stay there until the Hyper Force arrives and they can decide what to do with you then." Jin-May marched off out of the Med Bay and left Nikki to her thoughts.

Nikki waited until she heard the footsteps fade before she let out a sigh of relief. Jin-May should be a blonde with how idiotic she is. Of course I need help. I'll always need help but the truth of the matter is.. I can't use her help. I don't know her enough to trust her with the knowledge of my plan. Plus..with what Mandarin has done to me, I never know when he'll be listening in on any of my thoughts or conversations. With that thought Nikki layed down on her bed resting the back of her head on her arms and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to drift and dream. To dream of days when she didn't have to worry about who to act as, where she didn't have to worry about anything other than being herself.


	14. He's There Inside My MIND!

Me: I is back!

Nikki: With a new chapter nonetheless!

Me: Yuppahs! ^-^

Chiro: Why are you so happy?

Me: I've finally figured out where the pairings of this story is gonna go!

Gibson: If my calculations are correct, isn't your story nearly done?

Me: #narrows eyes at Gibson# Have you been peeking at my notes?

Gibson: How you can even read your own handwriting is beyond me. For one it's sloppy and two it's tiny.

Me: #gives Gibson the 'Bat-glare'#

Sprx: #smirks while cleaning his magnets# You're in for it now..

Gibson: #raises an eyeridge# Huh? O.o

Sprx: No one calls her anything like that without punishment...

Nikki: #waves him off# Good luck~

Me: #hands are charged up with lightning and chases Gibson around the command center#

Gibson: AAAAAAHHHHHH! #is currently running from a crazed authoress#

Nikki: Yuki101 does not own anything SRMTHFG! related since it's ownership belongs to Ciro Nieli who is one of the producers of the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Speaking of which, Corey Feldman who does the voice of our beloved Sprx will be joining the cast of TMNT as Spike. Yuki101 only owns me and this plot so no stealing!

Gibson: #calls out while being chases# It's 'this plot and I!'

Me: SHUT UP! #blasts Gibson's tail with lightning#

Gibson: #shrieks, grabs behind and runs faster#

Nikki: She also does not own "The Phantom of the Opera" or "I Remember" which is the first part of the song "I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It." Both songs come from the musical The Phantom of the Opera which was created by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. Mandarin might be a bit OOC, I'm not quite sure considering this is how Yuki101 envisions him...

**How I Met The Hyperforce**

**Ch. 14**

**He's There Inside My Mind**

_~~~~~Start Dream~~~~~_

_Nikki's peaceful dream gave way to a nightmare and in this nightmare was the one person that she was trying to avoid: Mandarin. He always managed to do the most damage to her while she was unconscious. And whenever she woke up, her body was put to the test through extrenuous torture that he called 'training.'__ Hence why she's bitter when first wakes up. Don't believe me? Think back to her meeting with Jin-May._

_Anyways in Nikki's dream, she was at a swimming hole with Chiro and the others. She was enjoying herself being in a 'Who Can Make The Biggest Splash?' game with Otto, Chiro and Sprx. Which usually led to a weird ass splash war involving Gibson and his drills and Otto's Monkey Tsunami and Nikki tackling the green simian. And Antauri was just watching it all happen sitting in a lotus position with a serene smile on his face underneath the water. Then the game would start all over again._

_Then the dream shifted._

_The swimming hole and the team disappeared only to be replaced by a lake heavy with fog. There was a black gondola with a tallish figure in a black cloak which swayed heavily in the soft breeze from about the waist down and an oar at the shore. There were also tall white candles floating all around the air above the lake. Nikki quickly made her way over to the gondola and climbed in. No sooner had she sat in than the boat had taken off with a hard shove against the shore. They had gone several meters across the lake before Nikki started to sing a song from her musical repertoire._

_**"In sleep he sang to me  
**__**In dreams he came  
**__**That voice which calls to me  
**__**And speaks my name  
**__**And do I dream again?  
**__**For now I find  
**__**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind"**_

_The figure behind her continued the song with a deep yet powerful voice that reminded the teenager of Ramin Karimloo._

_**"Sing once again with me  
**__**Our strange duet  
**__**My power over you grows stronger yet  
**__**And though you turn from me to glance behind  
**__**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind"**_

_Nikki turned around in her seat to try and get a good look at the figure. His voice sounded a little familiar to her but she couldn't exactly place where she had heard it. The deep voice reminded her of someone.. The figure was wearing a white half-face mask over the right side of its face while the other side was completely enshrouded in darkness._

_**"Those who have seen your face  
**__**Draw back in fear  
**__**I am the mask you wear**_

_**It's me they hear."**_

_The figure joined her in perfect harmony much to her surprise._

_**"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
**__**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind**_

_**F: In all your fantasies you always knew  
**__**That man and mystery**_

_**N: Were both in you**_

_**B: And in this labrynth  
**__**Where night is blind  
**__**The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
**__**Inside your/my mind**_

_**F: My Angel of music!**_

_**N: He's there  
**__**The Phantom of the Opera**_

_**F: Sing!**_

_**N: (Wails)**_

_**F: Sing!**_

_**N: (Wails)**_

_**F: Sing, my Angel!**_

_**N: (Wails)**_

_**F: Sing for me!**_

_**N: (Wails for the final time)**_

_"My pet.." The voice behind her murmured with sadistic glee._

_Nikki shuddered. It was him! Now isn't that just terrific! Note the sarcasm. The one she tries to stay away from because she's deathly afraid of and yet entranced by as well was in her dream. And he sang with her with the most amazing voice that she had ever heard.. How did he know the song? Did he change up her dream just so he could sing with her? If so then he has some points in his favor. Anyone who dares to sing with her deserves to at least get an ear to listen to. At any rate, he was probably trying to turn her away from the happiness she had recieved while with her hero of a brother and his team. It was such a wonderful dream too and now he had to come and ruin it!_

_"I wonder..do you find yourself happy there...locked up like a monster by the ones you call your friends." Mandarin smirked as he lowered himself to her level as he removed the cloak and mask which fell gently to the floor of the gondola._

_"I'm fine, Sir! I'm only being locked up by that utter bitch, Jin-May. I'm sure that if it weren't for her then I'd be free," Nikki retorted as she averted her gaze to the floor. _

_Mandarin used a claw to direct her emerald-green orbs back up to meet with is own dark-amber ones. "Are you sure? Are you so sure, my precious Nikki?" The orange simian pointed a claw over the edge of the gondola, "Look into the water. Tell me... What do you see, my dear?"_

_The dark-haired teenager rolled her eyes but did as she was told. "All I see is my reflection."_

_Nikki tried to look away but Mandarin forced her shoulders to stay where they were while his claws dug into her skin. "Look harder..." He whispered, nearly growled, into her ear._

_The dark-haired girl gulped before turning back to the water. It made ripples before clearing up and showing what was apparently happening at that moment._

_Chiro and the team were in the med-bay where Chiro was getting fixed up. Chiro and Gibson seemed to argue for a moment with wild gestures, half of which seemed to be pointed at Nikki. Antauri came between the two and said something to calm them down and then they left. Otto glanced back at Nikki's prone form with a smile before leaving._

_"They were in the med-bay and Chiro was getting fixed up. He seemed to be in some sort of argument with Gibson which Antauri stopped. And then they left without looking back except for Otto. He looked back and smiled at me." Nikki frowned slightly. They...didn't bother to check on her. Sure, Otto smiled at her but that wasn't quite the same thing._

_"You see, they don't care about you. They never have and quite possibly never will. But I have and I will. I care about you, my pet." Mandarin let up on his grip and allowed Nikki to curl up into a ball. "You are important to me."_

_Only to help bring Great-Uncle back to life.." Nikki mumbled dejectedly. Why did she have to be so useless and unwanted? Did her brother not care about her? Not care enough to check on her? What happened to him anyways?_

_Mandarin shook his head sadly, "It's much more than that, my dear. Much more." He raised Nikki's head with a gentle claw, "Will you join me? Together we can put that pathetic team in their place. We can show them how great you truly are and not to underestimate you."_

_Nikki averted her gaze, "Can I have some time to think? I just feel so confused right now.."_

_"Of course. If you ever need me, I'm only a whisper and a song away." Mandarin smirked down at her. In truth, he was stalking her every move so she would not betray him. Like his brothers had. Nikki would not betray him. He would make sure of that! "I'll be waiting.."_

_Nikki nodded a confirmation before she pinched herself and returned to the waking world._

_~~~End Dream~~_

Nikki slowly sat up and glanced around the room. Her dream was starting to fade from her mind and memory as most of them did. She started to sing softly.

**"I remember there was mist  
****Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake  
****There were candles all around  
****And I believe there was a boat  
****And in the boat there was a monkey..."**

Nikki rubbed at her temple as more of the dream faded. It was hard to keep track of what happened now. _'I'll be waiting..'_ Who said that?

**"Who was that shape in the shadows?  
****Whose is the face in the mask?"**

The door opened and Nova came in with a tray of food. "Hey, Nikki. Are you okay?" Nova pressed a button on the side of Nikki's bed with her lemon-yellow tail and the barrier went down.

"I guess so.. I just had this weird dream but I can't remember much of it." Nikki sat cross-legged on the bed and offered Nova a place to sit.

The yellow monkey monkey placed the tray of food between them. "Otto made a couple of burgers, Antauri fixed up a fruit salad and I found the apple juice, if you're hungry."

The teenager smiled. "Thanks, Nova!" With that said, the starving teen dove into the food.

"Ease up there, Girl. Learn to swallow or you'll choke." Nova eased Nikki up to a proper sitting position. Nikki definitely wasn't like how she used to be and not just in looks either. The teenager's hair had lost several inches and it looked like she had a bunch of it burned off. Nikki's clothes couldn't hide all of the scars especially the ones on her face. There was a long thin scar that traveled from just above her left eyebrow to the lower part of her chin on her right side. It went across the bridge of her nose, went underneath the lower left hand corner of her right eye and went down passed by the right hand corner of her lips, barely skimming it. And that's not to mention all of the other scars, mostly burn scars, that were on Nikki's body and considering that they had removed the teen's jacket to bandage up some of her worst wounds...there were a lot. It almost looked like she was shoved into a light socket or a fire pit. To put it simple, Nikki looked like a survivor of war. "Nikki?" Nova asked carefully as the dark-haired teenager looked at the yellow simian with a face full of fruit, "How did you get your scars?"

Nikki put down her orange slice and sighed softly. This was not going to be easy. And she had to tell somebody so why not let it be Nova? The teenager definitely trusted her so why in the hell not? "This is going to be difficult to explain. It's been nearly three months and I can oftentimes still feel the first bout of electricity run through my veins, feel Valeena casting multiple spells on me so I would obey them, feel the massive headaches from when I awoke after being hit head-on by a Monkey Mind Scream. It was horrible and there's really no proper way to describe it. I've been put through fire and things much worse than Hell. But there's one other thing... He's here. He's always around... He's with me no matter where I go."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked curiously, "He's not tracking you, is he?"

Nikki laughed darkly, "Tracking me? No.. It's far worse than that. He's here inside my MIND! No matter where I go, no matter what I do he'll always be there. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. He can control my body whenever he wants. I'm aware of what's happening but..I can't control myself. My actions are all on him. And yet...sometimes he's almost nice. It's like he cares...Is that how it is with you and Sprx?"

Nova was taken aback by the sudden subject change. Nikki was talking about Mandarin possessing her mind and then she switches to talking about her and Sprx... Does that mean that Nikki likes Mandarin? "Sprx may be obnoxious and concieted and sometimes narcassistic but he has a good heart. He's always nice and willing to help someone out even if he has little to no social skills. There's just something about him that you can't help but love despite his sarcastic nature. What is it about Mandarin that makes you like him?"

"Well...he pays attention to me, he listens to what I say without interrupting, when we're in my room he joins me when I sing, he's almost nice to me sometimes. He may be cold and calculating not to mention intelligent and devious but there's just something about him that draws me to him. There's something about the darkness within him that's just...well, intoxicating."

Nova sighed sadly, "Just...be careful. He can be blunt and never holds anything back. I'm not telling you to not go after him but...just be careful whenever you do decide to confront him about your feelings."

Nikki nodded as she grabbed a burger and proceeded to eat once again. And that's how the two girls remained talking, chatting and just being girls while Nikki ate. A few hours later, Nikki found out that the Super Robot had landed back in Shuggazoom City. They were staying there until they got wind of wherever the next bit of information concerning Skeleton King's ressurection would come forward. Nova had left an hour previous so Nikki could have some time to think. The teenager with emerald orbs had a lot to think about. Nova was right. Mandarin could take her declaration of love as something entirely different. He would make it so that she would be his pet permanently whereas all she really wanted was to be his equal. The teenage girl knew that that particular wish probably would not come true but it couldn't hurt to try, could it? Nikki sighed. She needed a parent's guidance... She needed to go to the cemetary. She needed to pay a visit to her parents.

######################

Nikki: Things are definitely getting interesting.

Chiro: #comes in the room# Where are Yuki and Gibson?

Nikki: Gibson had to go to med-bay to treat his wounds after he called Yuki a shrimp. Yuki is in her room sulking because Antauri stopped the fight before she got a chance to fry the medic.

Chiro: #raises an eyebrow# How bad?

Nikki: ...He might need to replace half of his tail as well as grow back half of the fur on his back

Chiro: #shakes head# And they say that Otto is the idiot..

Nikki: He is not!

Otto: Remember to read and review! Yuki likes to know what you guys think. If she gets a review then maybe she'll get to work on the next chapter faster!


	15. Journey To The Cemetary

Otto: Happy birthday, Yuki101!

Me: Otto, my birthday was weeks ago on September 6.

Antauri: But it's not every day that you turn 21 *smiles serenely*

Sprx: *smirks* When are you going to drink?

Me: When I feel well and ready for it!

Gibson: You really shouldn't encourage her, Sprx. Alcohol isn't good for the body-

Me: Gibson? Shut up.

Nikki: *sighs*

Nova: Yuki101 does not own anything related to SRMTHFG! since it belongs to Ciro Nieli. She however does own this plot and Nikki. "No One Would Listen" is the deleted song from the 2003 film production of The Phantom of the Opera and is sung by Gerard Butler. "Learn To Be Lonely" is the end credits song from that same film and is sung by Minnie Driver. "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" and "Wandering Child" are from the musical The Phantom of the Opera. The musical adaptation is the creation of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber which is based off of the book that was written by Gaston Leroux in the year 1925.

Otto: Remember to read and review! ^_^

**How I Met The Hyperforce**

**Ch. 15**

**Journey To The Cemetary**

Considering the fact that Nova left the barrier surrounding Nikki's bed down, the emerald-eyed teenager was thankful to be able to stretch her legs let alone being able to walk around the room. Nikki grabbed her bag, which was at the base of her bed, and set it on the bed. The dark-haired teenager removed the bandages that were wrapped around her torso (It wasn't like she needed them anymore considering the fact that she felt fine and all.) and then she proceeded to open her bag and change her clothes (or lack thereof). Nikki put on a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt that stopped about two inches above her belly button, a pair of black jeans, a pair of elbow-length fishnet gloves that had images of stars spread throughout them, a pair of small gold hoop earrings, her pair of steel-toed boots, and her dark-blue-almost-black cloak that was held together by a ruby surrounded by some gold ornaments. This was her Raven cloak that she had bought off of Ebay months before the teenager was sent off on this adventure. Now she was ready. Nikki took out a red pen and a piece of paper.

_'Hey. I'm going to visit my parents. I just need some guidance that I can't get from my brother and his team of awesome monkeys. Kay?_

_Lots of Love,_

_Nikki'_

The teenage girl slung her bag over her left shoulder after putting the pen back in it and zipping it up afterwards. Nikki walked into the command center and left the note on the keyboard for the Super Computer. The teenage girl then walked over to the elevators, she glanced back and scanned the room for a moment. Feeling as though this was going to be the last time that she was going to be in there for a while but that couldn't be right, could it? The emerald-eyed-almost-carbon-copy-of-her-brother shook her head to clear that thought from her head as she headed down Chiro's elevator and successfully managed to not upchuck her stomach's contents during said ride. Once Nikki had exited the Super Robot, she lifted her hood to cover herself so that the only part of her face that anyone could see would be her mouth, chin and her emerald eyes peering out from the dark. She hugged her cloak close to herself. It was a little chilly out tonight. The girl made her way into the abandoned part of town on the outskirts of Shuggazoom. The cemetary was on the outskirts of that area of town and with it being as late as it was, no Shuggazoomians would think about going there with the known legend of it being haunted. Wooo! Note the sarcasm. Which now left Nikki free to think without anyone bugging her. The emerald-eyed teen sighed as a memory came to the front of her mind.

* * *

_**"No one would listen  
**__**No one but her  
**__**Heard as the outcast hears..."**_

_Nikki heard a soft masculine voice singing down the hallway. Raising a dark half-grown-back-in eyebrow she walked out of her cell-turned-into-room and walked down the hallway to see who it was. It was a nice calm voice._

_**"Shamed into solitude  
**__**Shunned by the multitude  
**__**I learned to listen  
**__**In the dark my heart heard music  
**__**I longed to teach the world  
**__**Rise up and reach the world  
**__**No one would listen"**_

_As Nikki got closer to the voice, she started to recognize the hallways she was taking. They seemed to be like the pathway that she took on that night that Mandarin went to torture the Hyper Force with their worst fears. Mandarin had told her all about it when he had returned. Soon enough she was right outside the door. She took a look in but kept half of her face hidden in the darkness for slight fear of what he might do to her if he found out that his 'pet' was spying on him during his time of weakness._

_**"I alone could hear the music  
**__**And at last a voice in the gloom  
**__**Seemed to cry, "I hear you!  
**__**I hear your fears,  
**__**Your torment and your tears!"  
**__**She saw my loneliness  
**__**Shared in my emptiness  
**__**No one would listen  
**__**No one but her  
**__**Heard as the outcast hears"**_

_Nikki watched as he seemed to sing to the dummy of her, well of a child-version of her, while he caressed her face. Nikki knew that he was baring his soul to the empty room but little did he know -or did he know and not care?- that he had a small audience. Mandarin had told her of the story of what happened between him and his brethren a few weeks back. That was what had started their civil conversations outside of training. During training however, he was relentless. He would fire attack upon attack trying to get the girl to fight back, bring up a powerful shield. Something that would be useful but she just couldn't seem to get anything right. Half of her scars came from a mixture of his claws and her fire power blowing up in her face._

_**"No one would listen  
**__**No one but her  
**__**Heard as the outcast hears..."**_

_It was then that Nikki had the wise idea to leave before he was brought to attention over the teenager standing there. The emerald-eyed teen slinked into the darkness and then she speed walked back to her room while thinking over what had just happened. Mandarin was singing almost to her in a way and yet not at the same time. The song seemed to reach out and tug at her heartstrings. It made her want to hug the monkey but he would never allow that. Within a few minutes, the teenager was back in her room. Once the door was shut behind her, she began to sing her own song._

_**"Child of the wilderness  
**__**Born into emptiness  
**__**Learn to be lonely  
**__**Learn to find your world in darkness  
**__**Who will be there for you?  
**__**Comfort and care for you  
**_

_**Learn to be lonely  
**__**Learn to be your one companion  
**__**Never dreamed out in the world  
**__**There are arms to hold you  
**__**You've always known  
**__**Your heart was on its own"**_

_After some time spent on the Citadel with Mandarin, the teenage girl had developed some feelings for him. He told her of his past and in return she told him of hers. She gave out hints that she liked him but he didn't seem to notice. Yup, that's right. Nikki, the twin sister of Chiro: The Chosen One who had a mild crush on Otto, was in like with Mandarin. She was in love with him. She was in love with her captor: the evil, sadistic, self-centered, psychotic madman who was next-to obsessed with ruling over Shuggazoom with an iron fist and putting his brethren where they belonged which was under his feet. She must have been crazy to fall for him.._

_**"So laugh in your loneliness  
**__**Child of the wilderness  
**__**Learn to be lonely  
**__**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**_

_**Learn to be lonely  
**__**Life can be lived  
**__**Life can be loved alone..."**_

_Nikki sighed as she sat upon the bed. Mandarin was hurting emotionally but never showed otherwise to Valeena or her...sometimes. Sometimes when it was just Mandarin and herself he seemed to show his weaker side but was quickly covered up. Nikki knew that he was hurting in the same way that she was hurting. Maybe not the exact same way emotionally but rather close or so she'd like to think. The dark-haired teenager looked down at her folded hands upon her lap sadly. There was one thing that she had to say but she didn't know how to. She could say it now and work on telling him later... That could work. "Mandarin," She whispered, "You don't have to be alone all of the time. You don't have to live your life alone. Not anymore. I'm in love with you...now if only I could tell you that in person..."_

* * *

When Nikki looked at her surroundings she found that she was on the edge of the abandoned part of the city. It was abandoned because the materials that were used to make these buildings weren't used anymore. Everything here was low-tech whereas everything else in Shuggazoom City was very high-tech. Not to mention the legends of the ghosts that apparently haunted the place due to dying in a fire. It was ridiculous the things that the citizens would believe just to keep each other safe. Nikki could see a pair of large iron gates that were several feet from her with the words Shuggazoom Cemetary above them. There was a small rose garden to the left of the gates. The emerald-eyed teenager grabbed two roses and held them in her hands as she sighed softly as she pushed the gates open and walked into the cemetary and began to sing a fitting song for the mood as she walked past the various graves.

**"You were once my one companion  
****You were all that mattered..  
****You were once my friend.. and Father  
****And then my world was shattered...**

**Wishing you were somehow here again  
****Wishing you were somehow near  
****Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
****Somehow you would be here  
****Wishing I could hear your voice again  
****Knowing that I never would  
****Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
****All that you dreamed I could..**

**Passing bells and sculpted angels  
****Cold and monumental..  
****Seemed for you the wrong companions  
****You were warm and gentle.."**

It was at this time point that Nikki came up to her parents' shared gravestone. They were buried next to each other beneath a pair of praying angels. Nikki kneeled next to the graves as she layed the roses upon them. It had been so long since she had seen them and now she would never see them. The only memories she would have of them are the few memories that she's retained from before the age of 8.

**"Too many years fighting back tears  
****Why can't the past just die?  
****Wishing you were somehow here again  
****Knowing we must say goodbye  
****Try to forgive  
****Teach me to live  
****Give me the strength to try  
****No more memories  
****No more silent tears  
****No more gazing across the wasted years  
****Help me say goodbye...  
****Help me say goodbye..."**

Nikki bowed her head as tears came to her eyes but she didn't try to wipe them away. "Mom, Dad..I feel so lost. I'm sorry that I never made it to you before but I never got the chance to. I've been on a whole other world ever since I was eight. Several months ago, I somehow managed to finally reunite with Chiro and meet his team of monkeys. Did you know that he's a hero now? He finally got his wish to be a superhero like Captain Shuggazoom to come true. Anyways a bit after I got reunited with him, I got kidnapped by this monkey named Mandarin. He may be evil, sadistic, and cruel among other things but he has a nice side to him. He's nice to me, or at least I think he is, and... I think I may be in love with him. Everyone tells me not to trust him, not to like him but I can't help it. I can't help but care for him and now...I just feel so lost. Please show me the way, give me a sign or a hint as to which way I'm supposed to go.." She wiped her tears away with her left hand as she waited for some kind of sign from the afterlife for guidance.

A moment passed. Nothing.

Several seconds passed. Nothing.

Half a minute passed. Still nothing.

Only when a minute had passed did Nikki sigh in defeat. There was nothing coming tonight.

She heard something move by the gate.

At the gate it was none other than the Hyper Force whom had followed Nikki a few minutes after she had left.

Nikki stood up and whispered a silent goodbye to her parents as she turned to leave only for a voice. A deep, masculine voice singing softly from somewhere above and behind her to reach her ears. The figure although she could not see him was Mandarin whom had emerged from behind a large cross singing very soft and enticing to her. It was almost like a hypnotizing sort of voice and yet not at the same time.

**"Wandering child...  
****So lost  
****So helpless  
****Yearning for my  
****Guidance..."**

Nikki's voice hitched for a moment as she froze. Who was this person behind her? His voice sounded familiar...almost like she had heard it before but the emerald-eyed teen didn't remember the voice...not really.. All the same though, the voice seemed to call for her and her alone. She gulped before responding clearly bewildered.

**"Angel...or Father...  
****Friend... or  
****Phantom...?  
****Who is it there staring...?"**

The voice responded quickly as he started to sound more and more hypnotic. He would not lose this girl. He would not lose his 'pet.' He would not be betrayed. He nearly lost her once. He's not going to lose her again! **"Have you forgotten your Angel..?" **

**"Angel... oh, speak...  
****What endless longings  
****Echo in this whisper...!"** Was this her sign from above? Was this truly Father responding to her in song? Just like they had sometimes done when she was but a child. Or was it someone making a mockery of her? Or was it someone entirely different? Someone who knew her and was watching over her...and was just a song and a whisper away.. That phrase entered her mind out of nowhere and yet she knew that she had heard it somewhere. She just couldn't think of where she had heard it was all!

**"Too long you've wandered  
****In winter..."**

Otto clenched his fists as he looked down. Nikki didn't know.. She didn't know that her so-called 'angel' was Mandarin. She was being tricked.. Nikki was being fooled into becoming Mandarin's once more.

**"Once again  
****she is his..."**

**"Far from my  
****Fathering gaze..." **Nikki's emerald orbs widened slightly at the sound of the voice. It was almost like the Ramin Karimloo-wannabe voice that she heard in her dream. The teenage girl couldn't remember much from the dream only that she was singing with someone who sounded a lot like Ramin Karimloo but wasn't at the same time. The voice was intoxicating then and it was intoxicating now.

**"Once again she returns.."** Another voice, another deep masculine voice could faintly be heard from the gates but Nikki ignored him. She ignored in favor of the Angel behind her. If Nikki would look up from the ground then she would've seen who it was. If Nikki would've looked up then maybe she would've managed to get herself out of the trap that she was becoming ensnared in but she didn't and so she wouldn't escape.

**"Wildly my mind beats against you" **Nikki's heart began to race at the thought of someone coming to help her with her decision. She let down her mental walls and let the friendly intruder in if he so desired.

**"You resist"** Mandarin smirked as he stopped pushing at her mind for a moment. He saw her let down her walls. She would soon see that it was a mistake for her to do that but for now he'd carry on as he was. No need for her to escape now when he very nearly had her in his grasp.

**"Yet the/your soul  
****Obeys..."**

**"...to the arms  
****Of her angel...  
****Angel or demon...  
****Still he calls her...  
****Luring her back, from the grave...  
****Angel or dark seducer...?  
****Who are you, strange  
****Angel...?" **Otto stepped forward as he tried to figure out what was going on with Nikki and Mandarin. He got a glimpse of her eyes and noticed the adoration within them. She couldn't love him, could she? Otto thought that Nikki liked him, not Mandarin. It was thing hearing about what Nikki said through Nova but actually seeing it in person was a whole other thing. They may say that he's an idiot but if he was then how on Shuggazoom was he able to do all that he's able to do? Otto is smart he just doesn't like to show it much..

**"Angel of music!  
****You denied me,  
****Turning from true beauty...  
****Angel of music!  
****Do not shun me...  
****Come to your strange  
****Angel..." **Mandarin would not lose! Not this time. He was already betrayed once by his so-called brothers. He refused to be betrayed by this girl. He would have this fair maiden who was gifted with Heaven's voice. The teenage girl who seemed to appreciate and sympathize with him. The one who seemed to truly like him as he was. Mandarin very nearly had that with Nova but that was before she got swept away by Sprx. That was also about the time that his former team betrayed him and sent him to H.O.O.P. Now that he's had another chance he was determined to not lose her the way that he had lost Nova.

**"Angel of music!  
****I denied you,  
****Turning from true beauty...  
****Angel of music!  
****My protector...  
****Come to me, strange  
****Angel..."** Nikki turned around suddenly and the hood of her cloak fell revealing her face. There were tear stains upon her face but there was a grin as she saw who it was that was singing with her. It was Mandarin. The one that she had fallen for. It may have been due to the fact that she was a victim of Stockholm Syndrome but she didn't care. She had fallen for him and life be damned if she couldn't be near him!

**"I am your Angel of Music...  
****Come to me: Angel of music..." **Mandarin then pushed at her mind once more and was pleased to find that he was allowed in with no problems. A dense fog captivated her mind and Nikki knew no more. Her mind blanked out as her body was put under Mandarin's complete control. Her eyes went glassy as her entire face went expressionless. Her body relaxed as Nikki walked forward in Mandarin's direction.

Otto and the others stepped forward then. They realized that if he wasn't stopped now, Nikki would be lost to them forever. If it wasn't already too late that is...

"Mandarin! What are you doing? Let go of my sister!" Chiro was first one to confront him as they dashed over to Nikki.

"I'm merely taking back what is rightfully mine!" Mandarin told the group of heroes as Nikki continued making her way over to Mandarin.

"She doesn't belong to you, Mandarin!" Otto narrowed his eyes at the deceptive orange monkey before them. The one who used to be their leader. The one who used to be nice and care for them.

"Nikki! Snap out of it!" Nova cried out. Chiro managed to grab Nikki's forearm but was then subject to being flipped over her shoulder and landing roughly on the ground behind the monkey team.

"Don't touch me. Unless you want to get burned..." Nikki turned her head to face the team and glared harshly at them. Her eyes had changed from bright emerald to a dull red. Eyes that were continuing to change to a brighter red. A deep shade of red. They looked to be very nearly as red as blood itself.

"That's my girl. Now it is time to make our leave." Mandarin very nearly purred at the girl. Nikki's mind, body, and soul were now all his for the taking. She was his to finish the taint. As it was she was currently trapped within her mind with no way to escape or fight back. He had made certain of it. Sprx might have made a witty or sarcastic comment but seeing as the Fire of Hate had consumed him, he wouldn't be doing anything like that for a while. One of the powerful members of the Hyper Force and the twin sister of the human leader, whom was also powerful in her own right, were now under the influence of evil. Now that he had her they could now go on with the ressurrection of the Skeleton King!

"As you wish, Lord Mandarin." Nikki walked over to Mandarin as the dullness cleared from her eyes.

"Let my sister go, Mandarin! You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!" The orange-wearing leader had recovered from Nikki's attack. Holy Shuggazoom, where did she get that strong? She had tossed him, her twin brother, away like he was nothing! The only way that she could've done that was by Mandarin's mind control. For there was no way that Nikki was that strong! He was the brother! He was supposed to be stronger! Not her!

"Love?" The orange simian scoffed, "I want no such thing. I merely desire possession of her mind, body and soul!"

"You're mental, Mandarin! Absolutely mental!" Nova cried out. "Just let her go. She has nothing to do with this. Your fight is with us!"

"Thank you for the compliment my Dear but you are wrong. I'm not mental. Simply passionate. My dear Nikki has everything to do with this." Mandarin smirked down at the Hyper Force.

"What in blue blazes are you on about?" Gibson inquired skeptically. When suddenly a jet of fire made its way towards him. The blue simian dodged it and looked for its source. It was Nikki. She may have stopped the flame when he had dodged it but all the same. When had she aquired the ability to be a pyromaniac?

"Do not speak that way in the prescence of My Lord," Nikki reponded dully with a sinister grin upon her face, "Or you shall all recieve that and much worse."

The Hyper Force looked between each other with worry. Nikki had seemingly gone over to the Dark Side. There was no way for them to change her back. Just how in Shuggazoom were they going to get her back?

SRMTHFG!SRMTHFG!SRMTHFG!

Sprx: *laughs* Brainstrain, you just got seeerved!

Gibson: It's not my fault, Sparky! She should know all that there is about alcohol and the-

Sprx: *is giving Gibson the 'Bat-glare'*

Gibson: *both simians are glaring at each other when a flash of lightning strikes Gibson on the rear, he shrieks*

Me: *hand is smoking* Chill it you two! Before I have to sic Nova on you..

Sprx and Gibson: *gulp nervously, glance over at Nova*

Nova: *grins sadistically over at them*

Otto and Chiro: Remember to read and review! ^_^


End file.
